


Nocturnal Bravura - Book Three: Children of Darkness

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Nocturnal Bravura [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Sarah RoseSummary: Very AU: Long ago they were just children. A set of twin boys, one shy and reserved; the other, all passion and fire. Both in love with the beautiful girl across the street. Teenagers innocent, dancing through life experiences, the joy and sorrows of it all. Then destiny came into play. Then the darkness. Now the shy boy has become The Slayer, the man that demons fear. The girl a vampire tortured by the darkness of her sins. And the other one, a memory that haunts them every moment of their existence. The past, present and future collide in this is the final book in the trilogy of Nocturnal Bravura.





	1. The Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> __
> 
> Very AU: Long ago they were just children. A set of twin boys, one shy and reserved; the other, all passion and fire. Both in love with the beautiful girl across the street. Teenagers innocent, dancing through life experiences, the joy and sorrows of it all. Then destiny came into play. Then the darkness. Now the shy boy has become The Slayer, the man that demons fear. The girl a vampire tortured by the darkness of her sins. And the other one, a memory that haunts them every moment of their existence. The past, present and future collide in this is the final book in the trilogy of Nocturnal Bravura. 
> 
> Authors Note: A lot of blood-play, darkness freaky/kinky and angst and VERY NC-17. Not suitable for viewers under age. Not your typical Buffy or Spike. This will have flashbacks. I will give you warnings when the blood-play comes. This Book however will be filled with much more violence and graphic scenes. 
> 
> One More Thing: Book 3 will not make sense to you unless you go back and read book one and two. Sorry. I know people like to jump in the middle but trust me you will be scratching you head if you don’t. 
> 
> Nocturnal Bravura : def
> 
>  
> 
> Nocturnal -from Latin nocturnes ; of, relating to, or occurring in the night
> 
> Bravura- Italian, meaning 'skill or bravery'; a musical performance that displays a bold and an extraordinary display of technique.
> 
> Beta'd By Spikeslovebite

Lizzie straddled William’s window sill. She loved to sit there and watch him sleep.  
She had hurt him again. She hated it when she hurt him. She knew it always did when she held back, but she couldn’t let him see it. She was still too ashamed.

 

She trusted William more than anything in the world; it was herself she did not trust.

 

William wanted it. She could see it in his eyes. He had made her his world the night they took those vows in the abandoned church. All he wanted was for her to make him hers....

 

FLASHBACK~EARLIER THAT NIGHT  
__________________________________________________________________  
The cemetery was quiet. Very few vamps were out.

 

The couple’s opinions of the stillness differed greatly.

 

Quiet meant peace to William. It meant he did not have to fight. He could just spend time walking around with Lizzie. Holding her hand, talking to her, kissing her lips...

 

Quiet meant plotting to Lizzie.

 

She felt something inside her. Something was stirring in the darkness. It was if the demon community was waiting for something to happen. Waiting for a new Master to come and dispose of the powerful Slayer. That only made Lizzie even more nervous. She could not lose William. Not her perfect William. Not the way she lost Spike....

 

Lizzie stopped walking, the thought alone terrified her.

 

“Something the matter Luv?” William asked.

 

She shook her head then grabbed William and kissed him forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to gauge what caused her sudden action.

 

Lizzie pulled back. “Take me home.”

 

When they finally stood in William’s room, their hands frantically clawed at each other’s clothing, trying to rid themselves of the impediments.

 

“Lizzie, please we should talk...” William moaned. He was quickly losing control under her touch.

 

“Talk later.” Lizzie said, licking down his chest as she pulled off his shirt.

 

“I can’t think when you‘re like this” He whispered.

 

“That‘s the point.” She whispered.

 

William’s right hand wandered down her to her breast and gently played with the cotton that covered it. She moaned again as William kissed her.

 

She put both her hands around his neck. William shifted and rolled her onto the bed. He continued to kiss her mercilessly. William removed her clothes, his hand moved up her thigh. Lizzie closed her eyes and rested the top of her head on William’s chest.

 

He looked at her naked body, completely enthralled by the beauty of it. Lizzie’s unnecessary breath became labored. William kissed her mouth again before moving to her neck then down to her breast.

 

Lizzie’s bit back a cry of pleasure, drunk from of the feel of his hot mouth on her. He went to her other breast and gave it the same loving treatment that he had afforded the other one. She suddenly began to purr.

 

Closing her eyes tightly, she fought to control her demon from emerging.

 

“Please, Lizzie. Let it out. I love you. I love all of you.” William whispered, tracing her face lightly with his fingers.

 

Lizzie shook her head. She grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, throwing her leg over his and sinking down on him.

 

“Oh God, Lizzie.” William murmured. He tried to keep in control as Lizzie's body surrendered to his will time and time again. They were in perfect rhythm with each other. Both grunting and moaning in pleasure. They were completely lost in each other as their bodies found their own way to communicate to each other.

 

She braced her hands on his chest, feeling the pressure inside her begin to shift and ripple. Biting her lower lip and panting, she increased her body’s movement against his. Her eyes were shut tight as she savored his hard length plunging up into her.

 

William took her face in his hands. “No, don’t close your eyes. Baby, looked at me.” He commanded. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes as her body continued its climb.

 

“Do it.” He begged, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck to her.

 

Her eyes flickered golden green as they locked on his throat for one lustful heartbeat before she shook her head in denial. Throwing her head back, Lizzie clenched her inner muscles, reaching her peak and causing William to gasp and lose control shortly afterwards.

 

*

 

They lay in bed holding each other. William stared up at the ceiling.

 

“I’m Sorry, Will. I just can’t.” she whispered.

 

“I’m trying to understand Lizzie. I really am; but every time you refuse, it just reminds me.” William said, holding her tightly.

 

“I love you Will.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

END OF FLASHBACK  
________________________________________________________________

 

Lizzie was about to leave when she saw William’s eyes open slightly. He smiled at her reaching out for his love.

 

She smiled and climbed back into the room, knowing she was forgiven. He always forgave her. She jumped onto William bed, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

“William, I never mean to hurt you. You know that, right?” she begged.

 

William kissed the top of her head. “I know. I understand; I swear I do. I don’t know why I keep asking for it. I just keep thinking maybe one day you’ll just do it.” he said quietly.

 

“If I do then you’re bound to me forever. I can’t do that to you. Not when you still have a chance for a normal life. I know you love me. I know you never want to go, but I already feel guilty for so much.” Lizzie replied.

 

William turned her around to face him. “One of these days you will get it through your head that I am not going anywhere.”

 

Lizzie looked at him seriously. “And one of these days, Will; you’ll stop feeling so insecure about Spike.” Lizzie said.

 

William closed his eyes then opened them slowly. He touched the marks on her neck. “I know it’s stupid. His blood flows through you. These marks are what make you his. What could I ever give you that could compare to that?”

 

“It’s not a competition Will. His blood is your blood also. You have given me so much. I love you, William; separate from anything I feel for Spike. You know that.” Lizzie said, kissing his lips.

 

William kissed her eyes closed and smiled. “I know.”

 

*

 

After William had fallen asleep, Lizzie walked back to her crypt. She knew William would have preferred her to stay the night, but she was feeling restless. On nights like these she would find herself wandering around town. Just taking in the night as she tried to make sense of her strange existence.

 

Sometimes though she would find herself here...

 

The banquet hall of the mansion. The room where it all happened. It always seemed so much bigger to her now than it had back then. She could still smell the tangy stench of spilled blood. It clung to the walls and floor. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew of the carnage she had caused in this room; feasting on the blood of her victims.

 

At times she could hear the echoes of their screams.

 

They haunted her but not as much as the image of her dark Master. She could almost see him there; sitting in front of her, beckoning her to come closer. She could hear the growl of her demon’s mate in the shadows of her mind. It always made her tremble.

 

In fear.

 

In desire.

 

In want.

 

William was right. A part of Lizzie would always belong to Spike. Being claimed was like nothing in this world she had ever felt. It calmed at times, the protection of being the only claimed mate to the fallen Master of the Hellmouth. Her safety depended on it. No one dared touched her.

 

If she had claimed William she would lose that. It would make her vulnerable. That was the argument that usually kept William from despair.

 

The other reason was that Lizzie didn’t want him to feel what she felt. She was afraid to claim William because then he would know what she felt. There were times when her demon would cry out for its mate. Painful, wretched howls deep within that nothing, not even William’s touch, could comfort. The longing and the hunger for its other half tore through her when she was in pain or when she needed to calm herself from frenzy. But her mate was gone. Nothing could soothe that rage. She learned to adapt. Found other ways of dealing with it. But it was constantly there, howling within her.

 

If something happened to her, William would carry those feelings with him somehow. And then he would know.

 

He would know how much of Spike still resided in Lizzie.

 

Lizzie looked around the room. The remnants of the statue that took Spike out of this world still lay there. She didn’t want to hurt William. He claimed to understand her reluctance in claiming him, but she knew he really didn’t. It wasn’t just her demon. It was their love. The love she had shared with Spike. The claim was all she had left of it now.

 

Lizzie choked back a sudden flood of tears. She touched a piece of rubble and closed her eyes.

 

“You may be gone, my love; but never forgotten. I’ll love you for eternity, Spike”

 

She turned and began to walk away. Stopping for a moment, she looked over her shoulder then closed her eyes again, whispering into the wind. As if perhaps hoping that wherever he was, Spike could hear.

 

“Though lovers be lost, love shall not. And death shall have no dominion.”

 

Lizzie walked out of the mansion. Absentmindedly she began to stroke at the bite marks on her neck again. Soon she was lost in the shadows of the night, her soft voice echoing behind her.

 

Inside the mansion, an unnatural wind began to blow and spin around the banquet hall; picking up speed as it blew over the broken statue. A small whirlwind formed at the statues base. Suddenly, a stream of blue light arced out of the remains, becoming brighter with every passing moment.


	2. Just What I needed

Thunk,  
Thunk,  
Thunk...

 

The sound pounded in the vampire’s ears. A burning within consumed it.

 

Thunk,  
Thunk,  
Thunk...

 

Rage, anger, hunger consumed its every thought and emotion.

 

Thunk,  
Thunk,  
Thunk...

 

Nothing made the sound go away...

 

*

 

Riley Finn walked to his car. He was a bit buzzed from too many beers with his frat buddies. He knew Samantha was going to be pissed when he came home smelling like a brewery.

 

He paused and looked around, feeling as if someone was watching him. He spun around, looking for the person, but saw nothing. He picked up his pace walking toward his car. Finally, he fumbled with his keys and clumsily opened the door. Sighing in relief he stepped into his car and locked the doors. He laughed at himself.

 

“Jesus, a grown man and still afraid of the dark.” He thought.

 

Riley started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He pulled onto the main road, fiddling with his radio.

 

Not seeing the figure crouched down in the backseat...

 

Riley looked at his rear view mirror wanting to get into the right hand lane. He whipped his head back around, beginning to drift into that lane.

 

He screamed suddenly, feeling a shooting pain on his neck. Looking in the rear view mirror again, he watched in horror as two gashes appeared there.

 

Riley tried to grab his neck. His tried to turn his head and look behind him. He screamed, seeing a demon like creature holding him tightly.

 

“NOOOO!” Riley lost control of the car.

 

Thunk  
Thunk  
Th.....

 

Finally the deafening sound was no more. The vampire finally felt sated. The sweet taste of blood spiced with terror flowed through him; reenergizing his senses. He smiled with pride as he felt the young man’s life slip away. The car slowed until to came to a complete stop.

 

The vampire smiled wickedly and thought to himself. “Just what I needed.”

 

*

 

The vampire watched the car as it sank into the lake.

 

He had disposed of the body after he had commandeered his victim’s clothes. They were a bit loose and stank to heaven of beer, but at least the shoes fit. He stood there on the shore, his eyes transfixed by the bubbles that rose from the sinking car.

 

Suddenly he heard a rustling in the trees. The vampire turned, straining to hear a heart beat. Nothing pounded against his ears. He heard the gasp of a creature and swiftly ran toward the sound. Before the creature could even blink, the vampire was upon it, grabbing its shirt and shifting into his demon visage.

 

“Master!” The wretched creature cried out piteously.

 

He loosened his hold, realizing that he had captured a fellow vampire. “Master? Is that what you called me?” He demanded.

 

“Yes Master, my name is Jesse.” The other vampire explained. He fell to his knees bowing his head in homage. “They said you were gone. I did not want to believe it. I knew it was not true. You were too great and powerful to be eliminated.” Jesse groveled.

 

“You know me?”

 

Jesse looked up at him questioningly. “Yes, of course. You are the Master. The only true Master of the Hellmouth.”

 

He closed his eyes as his body began to shake. “What’s my name?”

 

“Sir?” Poor Jesse was confused by his manner.

 

“WHAT IS MY BLOODY NAME?” The vampire screamed.

 

Jesse whimpered in fear. “Spike, Master. Your name is Spike.”

 

He saw a bulge in Jesse shirt pocket. He felt the object, smiling. A pack of cigarettes. He pulled it out, along with the trembling vampire’s lighter. He lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply into his dead lungs.

 

Slowly, he exhaled and smiled evilly.

 

“Spike, that sounds about right....”


	3. Smile

Spike lay on a huge bed in what his followers told him was his mansion. They informed him he had to be careful. No one could know he was back until he got all his strength back.

 

That did not stop them from bringing him prizes from the hunt. From what Spike could deduce, he must have been feared and powerful. Still, he could tell they were all holding something back from him. He could not put his finger on it, but something felt off about the whole situation.

 

The minions on their part were relieved the Great Master had returned. They knew he was still a bit weak. He had to reestablish his hold on the Hellmouth. They questioned whether or not to go and retrieve the Master’s dark Princess, but then decided against it.

 

Old memories still floated through the air.

 

Touch the Perfect Princess and don’t live to see the sunrise.

 

Some of them were secretly relieved as well that the Master had no recollection of the confused women. With no Buffy around, it meant the Master could focus on taking down the Slayer.

 

Others of them feared what would happen once he figured out they were withholding that crucial bit of information from him.

 

Spike closed his eyes trying to rest. His senses picked up something in the air. It comforted him. He felt complete for a moment, and tried with all of his might to hold onto that feeling.

 

Slumber came, bringing forth images ....

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Spike found himself standing in a small room. The first thing he sensed was the smell in the air. The same smell he had encountered in his bedroom before he fell into this dream. Instantly he felt complete again.

 

From what he could see it was a women’s room. A small computer desk sat in the corner beneath a painting of a young blonde girl. Pictures were scattered everywhere on the walls. There was a television and VCR on a small stand. A copy of a movie sat on top of the VCR. He was able to make out the title of the movie.

 

The Princess Bride.

 

“Princess?” Spike muttered to himself.

 

He tried to figure out where he was, it was so familiar it made his head hurt. Spike tried to focus on the pictures on the wall but could not make out the faces. He reached out to touch them when he heard a voice; a women’s voice. It was beautiful. The sound of it made Spike’s undead heart constrict.

 

“Spike you’re here” He heard that lilting, beautiful voice say.

 

Spike looked at the bed and saw himself walking toward the girl. She was sitting on her bed covers all around her. He watched himself sit down on the edge. He looked different. His skin was not as pale. He was tan. He watched as the mirror image took needed breaths. He thought he could actually feel the warmth of his human form from where he stood.

 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He heard.

 

“You know I never mind. I love when you wake me” Her voice was filled with happiness and surprise.

 

He watched himself bite his bottom lip and smile shyly. They kissed passionately.

 

Spike felt an ache inside as he watched the young couple. He found himself speaking the words along with his reflected self.

 

"I finished it Luv.” He said as the girl giggled.

 

Spike took a step closer, trying to get a look at her. Her face remained a blur. It only frustrated him more. He was convinced she had to be the most beautiful creature in the world. Anyone with a voice like that had to be.

 

“I can’t believe you wrote a song from me.” She was whispering, her voice filled with awe.

 

Spike watched himself swing a guitar from behind his back. “Of course I did Luv.”

 

He could hear the ache in his voice as he spoke with the human version of himself. “You’re my girl...”

 

The two sitting on the bed looked at each other, oblivious to the dreaming intruder standing next to them. Spike knelt down trying to get a look at the girl’s face.

 

"Who are you?" He whispered trying to reach out and touch her cheek. His hand went through her. Every time he tried to bring her face into focus she just became more and more blurry.

 

“Did you find a word that rhymes with glowing?” He heard her tease.

 

“No, pet, but I came up with something that conveys what I mean.”

 

Spike turned and watched himself. The dream Spike started strumming his guitar.

 

“ _In, I'm falling in,_  
I didn't want to,  
Not so fast boy,  
Slow  
Don't wanna hurt the girl  
Get her a pretty box  
You'd better fill it.  


_And I get blinded when she opens the door_  
It's like looking at the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes,  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
And smiles, smiles, smiles.”

 

Spike heard the girl take a deep breath as if she was trying to catch it. His voice and words had moved her. He could feel the intensity of her emotions.

 

She loved him.

 

Lord, how she loved him.....

 

_“So there we go again,_  
And it feels so good,  
To fall up and down,  
Damn, it's 2am again  
And she kisses me goodbye  
For the sixteenth time”

 

Spike heard the girl laugh. He could actually feel the heat of her stare as she looked with adoration at his mirror self.

 

"My God, please, I need to know... who are you?" Spike was filled with anguish. He closed his eyes, struggling to remember. Something. Anything.

 

He watched as the girl's hand rested on his human counterpart's knee. He watched himself as he smiled brightly at the girl.

 

_“And I'm drivin' home, it's 5am_  
And I look at the sun come up over the hills  
And the clouds are turnin' pink and green,  
And all I can see is her eyes  
Eyes, eyes

_I get blinded when she opens the door_  
It's like looking at the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', mumblin', starin' at my shoes,  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
And smiles, smiles, smiles.”

 

The Spike sitting on the bed finished his song and looked up at the beautiful girl shyly. “What did you think Luv?” He heard himself whisper.

 

He saw the beautiful girl fall forward, kissing the version of him on the bed passionately. “It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. I love you Spike. So much, I love you beyond anything.” She whispered.

 

It shook Spike. Not because she was saying the words but because of the conviction in them. Even sitting there, not seeing her face, he knew the statement to be the truest thing he ever heard.

 

“I love you for eternity.” He heard the Spike on the bed reply as he lowered her to the bed, kissing her soundly.

 

“I was wrong. That‘s the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. ” The girl said softly.

 

He watched himself hover over her, holding her hands. He heard her sighs and moans.

 

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away. “No!! Wait Who are you??” He called out again praying he would get a crumb, anything. No answer came. All he heard was the faint whisper of her voice...

 

“I love you for eternity Spike...”

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Spike shot up, shocking the young female fledging standing by his bed.

 

The minions had sent her in to entertain the Master. They had hoped he would be satisfied with her. She was blonde and if his memory was foggy enough perhaps she would sate his desires. Jesse warned them that he would see through their ruse. Still they sent her in.

 

Harmony had jumped at the opportunity to be favored by the Master. Her plan was to slip into bed next to him and start pleasing him while he slumbered. All that changed when he woke up.

 

“I’m sorry Master.” she said.

 

Spike grabbed her and looked into her eyes. “What’s your name?” He demanded.

 

“Harmony.”

 

Spike pulled her head back and took in the scent of her.

 

Harmony, misunderstanding his intentions, ran her hands across his chest; making slow circles as she smiled. “What would you like me to do Master?” She asked.

 

Spike closed his eyes tightly. He touched her neck then tightened his grip around it.

 

Harmony let out a half scream as Spike launched her across the room. She hit the wall then bounced back hitting the floor. “MASTER!”

 

“You’re not her. Get out.” He roared. He watched with flashing eyes as she stood up and ran out of the room, shaking with fear.

 

Spike sank down in his bed. With the help of his dream he had figured it all out. Why everything seemed off, why he felt so incomplete and weak still. It all made sense now. He felt this way because there was one very important piece that was missing...

 

It was her.

 

Whoever she was, she belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bonus Points to the person who can name the song LOL


	4. The Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: For those of you who did not know the name of the song in the previous chapter is “Smile” written and performed by the man of our dreams James Marsters.

Lizzie hated nights like this. There was something going on in the Hellmouth. A new Master had risen. William and Rupert told her to stay indoors inn case they needed her later to create another ruse to take down the new Master.

 

She had told them that there was something special about the latest contender. He was established and feared already. Strangely enough, she had felt his presence.

 

On more than one occasion she had felt a gnawing pain in her stomach. She wondered if the new Master was of her line. She expressed her fear to both William and Rupert.

 

Perhaps it was another one of Darla’s Childer coming to avenge her death. The thought alone incited orders from both of the Giles men for Lizzie to stay out of sight. They went as far as having Rupert and Willow place a masking spell over her crypt to prevent anyone that might seek her out from finding her.

 

She understood they were just trying to protect her, but tonight she felt restless. Pent up. Caged. For the first time since her return, Lizzie felt the need to hunt. She felt the night calling to her demon. Not to feed, but to search out the new Master them self.

 

If they were of her line it would be natural for her to feel them. But there was something else. The desire, the want to truly be connected to something in her undead life.

 

Lizzie groaned and lay down, a million thoughts running through her head. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm her demon. She felt confused. Afraid.

 

Because the demon within her was longing for its mate…

 

**

 

Spike leaned back in his chair. He sat in the banquet hall watching his minions torture their latest prize. Their bloodlust amused him. They were truly like animals with no control over their demon. They bit and snapped, ripping their prey into shreds. He wondered if all his nights before had been like this.

 

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. From deep within he heard a growl. It grew louder until it vibrated in his ears. His demon was awaking within him, demanding to be heard. This was not a growl of hunger, but of want and desire; a raw desire that demanded to be sated at once.

 

His minions watched as he flung himself out of his chair, his eyes flashing yellow.

 

Without a word, he threw on the long black leather treasure his minions had gifted him with and whirled out of the room, the duster billowing behind him.

 

Spike stalked out into the night. He was chasing after something. Hunting it. He was unsure of what he sought, but it called to him. Beckoned him. His demon once again cried out in agony, raging against him, causing him to double over for a moment as he fought to keep it at bay.

 

Nothing worked. He felt his body move forward as if it were no longer being controlled by his own volition.

 

Everything blurred past him; trees, bushes, headstones. He come into the cemetery now and tore through it like a mad man. His face shifted, his fangs elongated. Finally he gained some control of his senses and found himself standing in front of a crypt.

 

He did not sense anything in the area. However he thought he could feel something inside. The thing that he was seeking felt like it was right behind the door. Still he could not bring himself to go in.

 

***

 

Lizzie bolted up, feeling something near. She touched the bite marks on her neck. She tried to stand and found herself on her knees; the ache inside was so great it had become a searing pain. She shut her eyes tightly as her demon growled savagely. She gasped as she felt her face shift without provocation. Forcing herself to her feet, she slowly climbed the ladder to the upper level of the crypt. Midway she had to stop because she was shaking uncontrollably. She cried out, fighting to regain her strength. Flinging herself the rest of the way up, she lay and stared at the door.

 

Moving slowly, she gained her feet and walked over to it. Her demon roared and she was suddenly terrified. She had never felt anything like this. The burning. The aching desire.

 

Reaching the door she pressed the entire length of her body against it and lay a shaking hand just above the handle.

 

***

 

He felt something move on the other side of the door. Spike’s entire body tensed, his demon growling and snapping within for him to make his move.

 

Pressing himself against the door, Spike put his hand above the door handle, fighting to regain control of his senses...

 

**

 

Lizzie took a few steps back, her body still trembling. Everything inside her screamed to open the door. Finally mustering up all her strength and courage, she flung the door open and stepped out of the crypt.

 

Nothing.

 

The gnawing pain inside finally stilled. Her demon rolled over once and was still as her face shifted back. She looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Something was here, though. She felt it. Lifting her head, she breathed in; trying to track its scent.

 

Lizzie felt something behind her and tensed, ready to attack her would be predator. She reared back her fist just as familiar arms snaked around her waist.

 

“Just me, pet.”

 

Lizzie gasped and let out a sigh of relief. “William” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

 

William felt the tightness of her grip and was instantly concerned. “Lizzie, what is it?”

 

Lizzie nuzzled her face into his chest, shaking her head furiously. “Don’t know. I felt something tonight. It just... I can’t explain it.”

 

“I’m here, now. It’s all right.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

 

“I’m always safe with you,” Lizzie said with a soft smile.

 

“I was worried about you. I know I shouldn’t be, but I was,” William explained.

 

She looked up at him, confused. “Why?” she asked.

 

“Long story,” William replied.

 

When she would have buried herself against him once more, he tipped her chin up and kissed her once more. “Stay with me tonight at the house,” William said, smiling mischievously.

 

Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked at him. “And I should because..?”

 

“Just in case some big nasty wants to come and take a bite out of little ole me,” William teased.

 

“I have a feeling you could handle yourself,” Lizzie argued playfully.

 

“Okay, something more practical then. The Scoobies are all there and we have some information we need to share with you. It may take awhile. Besides, the Bit misses you. Hasn’t given me a moments peace,” William said.

 

“Low, Will! Using my sister so you can have your wicked way with me,” she laughed.

 

William chuckled. “Damn, you’ve figured me out already!” He reached out a hand to her. “Coming, pet?”

 

Lizzie sighed, admitting defeat. “Just don’t hog the covers,” she teased. “And there had better be pizza!”

 

William pulled her along. “Whatever your heart desires, luv.”

 

She had taken his hand and started walking by his side when she suddenly whipped back around. Her eyes were wide and expectant as she tested the air.

 

“What is it?” William asked.

 

“I don’t know, it just feels like something is...”

 

“We can have a look around if you like. I do feel a vamp but it could just be you,” William said, looking in the same direction as Lizzie. He did feel something strange, but he couldn’t be entirely sure that he wasn’t just picking up on her mood. She seemed fearful and out of sorts and it bothered him. One way or another he was going to get it out of her.

 

Lizzie watched the shadows for a few more minutes. A part of her wanted to go and search the cemetery for the thing that had been at her door. Another part of her shuddered in fear of what she might find. What if it was the new Master? What if Willow’s spell wasn’t working? She knew she would have to tell everyone what had happened. She hated to think of what it would do it William.

 

Finally she made her decision, shaking her head. “Never mind, let’s go.”

 

William flung his arm around Lizzie’s shoulder as she wrapped both her arms around him and snuggled up to his side.

 

“Protecting me from things that go bump in the night?” William asked.

 

Lizzie giggled. “Right! Tell me again what your occupation is Slayer?” She teased, emphasizing the last word.

 

They laughed together, the sound drifting through the stillness of the night.

 

Neither of them saw the figure staring at them from the shadows. 


	5. The Master's Return

Lizzie and William stepped inside the Giles home. The followed the excited chatter and found all the Scoobies assembled in the dining room.

 

“I’m just saying to would be more economical if they drove. The Council does not pay that well. They could write it off as a business expense,” Anya was arguing.  
“Great An, and what does Giles put on his tax return; recon mission expenses to save the world?” Xander argued.

 

Rupert appeared to be deep in thought. He realized that Lizzie had returned with William when Dawn squealed and ran to throw her arms around her sister.

 

“LIZZIE!” she cried.  
William watched as a smile crept across Lizzie’s face. What ever else was going on, she always seemed to feel better when Dawnie was around.

 

“How are you Dawnie?” she asked.

 

“Great! Guess what? Dad and Will have to go to Los Angeles for a few days. That means I need someone to stay with me,” Dawn hinted.

 

Lizzie looked up at Giles questioningly.

 

Rupert took off his glasses and began to wipe them down. “It seems you’re assumptions were correct. The new Master is of Darla’s line,” he said.

 

“Don’t you mean of my line as well, Giles?”

 

The room got so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

 

Lizzie looked down. She didn’t know why she said what she did. For some reason she felt the need to remind them of what she was. Sometimes she could tell they forgot. They treated her like they did when she was alive. But even she knew the danger of that. If they forgot, if there came a day that for some reason they had to stand against her, she had to know that they could take her down.

 

William came up behind Lizzie and put his hands on her shoulders while Dawn held her hand, trying to show her support for her older sibling.

 

“Of course,” Rupert said.

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight. I felt something really strange earlier and I guess its still affecting me,” she said.

 

The elder Giles walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. “We understand.” He removed his glasses and began to polish the lenses as he continued. “Our sources in Los Angeles say that this new Master is very powerful. Many of Darla’s minions have already started to make their way to Sunnydale. Will and I are going to Los Angeles to gather information and meet with Cordelia and Wesley,” he explained.

 

Dawn looked at Lizzie brightly. “That means you can stay here with me,” she said happily.

 

“NO!” Lizzie said a bit too loudly.

 

Dawn took a step back. She wasn’t hurt by her sister’s reaction. She could feel her fear. “What’s wrong?”

 

Lizzie grabbed Dawn’s shoulders. “Dawnie there is nothing I want more than to spend time with you. You know that right?”

 

Dawn nodded slowly.

 

“Its just that…Tonight something happened.” She looked over at Rupert. “I couldn’t control my demon. Before I could even blink I was all bumpy in the forehead. I didn’t feel like killing or anything like that, but it scared me how easily it took over. I can’t risk Dawnie seeing me like that,” She explained.

 

“Of course not,” Rupert said, sympathizing with the girl. “We will just take Dawnie with us.”

 

“Da, maybe just you and Dawn could go. I should stay here,” William said.

 

Lizzie turned around to face him, arching an eyebrow at him. “I thought we agreed that the fate of the world comes before my emotional needs?”

 

“No, I just thought that with all the minions on the way…Besides I need to patrol...Oh bloody hell women! I hate it when you phrase things the way you do,” William muttered.

 

Lizzie laughed, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s okay, I’ll put on my Princess Buffy act and see what I can dig up,” she offered, turning away.

 

William pulled her back. “You’re not going to dig up anything. Just cause I agreed to go on this little excursion doesn’t mean I have gone completely Carrot Top,” he said.

 

Lizzie tilted her head to the side. “We know the drill, William. What does it matter if I start now or when you get back? I need to make an appearance sooner or later. They’ll come looking for me; they always do. Better I start now.”

 

William ran his fingers through his hair scratching the back of his hair roughly.

 

“It’s dangerous. I don’t like it. What if Darla’s minions try to do something to you?” he argued.

 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Will, they are not going to try anything. She is Spike’s Mate. If they tried anything, any of Spike’s minions that are still bound to him would turn against the new Master. The demon world may be evil, but they do have their own code of honor. If the new Master intended to take Lizzie out, they would have tried something by now. Since they haven‘t, they obviously respect The Claim and feel Lizzie is worthy because she has not tried to bind herself to anyone else,” Anya finished, not thinking about the impact her last statement might have.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes as Willow and Oz flinched, while William tried not to let Anya’s words affect him.

 

Rupert cleared his throat. “Dawn you should start packing. We will be leaving on a midnight flight so we can get there quickly,” he said, leading the girl out of the room.

 

“I’ll be here when you get back, Dawnie,” Lizzie promised. She kissed Dawn and watched her walk up the stairs. Turning to Will, she smiled. “Let’s get you packed, too.”

 

After Lizzie and Will had left the room, the rest of the Scoobies glared at Anya.

 

“WHAT?”

 

**  
William lay on his bed, holding Lizzie in his arms. “There’s nothing I can do that would convince you to wait until I return is there?” he asked.

 

Lizzie lay with her head in against his chest. Sitting in the corner was the small duffle bag he had packed. The members of the Giles household were set to leave in an hour. She could feel William’s concern wash over her.

 

“Will, I wish you would stop worrying about me,” she whispered.

 

William tilted her chin up and kissed her. “I told you, luv, it’s not that easy. Especially now.”

 

“Like I said, it wasn’t a killing kind of thing. Just a need...A pull. I can’t explain it,” she muttered.

 

“That’s what worries me the most. I am afraid of where it’s going to pull you,” William whispered

 

Lizzie straddled him and took his face in her hands. “I told you I love you,” she said.

 

William kissed her and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

**

 

Spike rushed through the mansion. He knocked his minions out his way. Enraged he kicked the door open to the main hall. The older minions stopped what they were doing and began scrambling around, trying to make sense out of their Masters’ mood.

 

He reached for the minion closest to him and grabbed an axe off the wall. Before the minion could say or do anything, Spike sliced him right down the middle.

 

“Now that I have your attention,” he said, wiping off the blood. “Let’s have a bit of a chat, shall we?”

 

Harmony walked into the room and Spike grabbed her by her throat. He pulled out a stake and drove it into her chest. The minions stood and watched as Harmony evaporated into dust.

 

“You bring THAT to me, but you will not bring me her?” Spike roared. He grabbed a third minion by his shirt. “You knew about her and you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Master, we wanted to wait until you were completely well,” the minion cowered.

 

“I could see the merit in that way of thinking.” Spike said. Before the minion could even blink he felt the piercing of Spike’s stake. “However, forgive me if I disagree.” He took a step back and dusted himself off.

 

“Now, let’s get down to the nitty gritty,” He said. “I want answers and I want then NOW!”

 

Jesse entered the room. One of the minions had run to fetch him the minute Spike had returned. He had known this day would come. “You speak of Buffy, Master,” he said quietly.

 

The other minions roared their protests. “SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE!” One of them yelled.

 

The axe left Spike’s hand in a blur as he flung it across the room, pinning the minion who had yelled to the wall. Spike walked over and grabbed a handful of the minion’s ratty hair, jerking it up so he could see its eyes.

 

“Didn’t your parents teach you any manners? It’s rude to interrupt,” he sneered. Without another thought, he drove the stake through it. He looked around the room, daring anyone to try to interrupt Jesse.

 

“Continue,” Spike said, crossing his arms in front of him.

 

“Your Mate, Master. Her name is Buffy. You called her your Perfect Princess Buffy. She has remained here in the Hellmouth. She is a bit....Master, her mind is not well,” Jesse said sadly.

 

"Princess," Spike murmured. The dream. The beautiful girl. Now it all made sense. He had a Mate. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he understood that they must be bound together. One word screamed in his mind. CLAIMED. If she was his mate, why was she not here with him?

 

Spike looked around the room, his eyes filled with murderous rage. “You mean to tell me that my Mate has been left to fend for herself?” he roared. “The bloody creature that finds her and brings her to me gets to live!”

 

The minions all scurried out of the room, tripping over each other in their haste to get out of Spike’s presence.

 

Jesse stayed by Spike’s side. “Master, do you remember her?” he asked quietly.

 

Spike closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, but it doesn’t matter. She belongs to me...”


	6. Face to Face

Lizzie looked down at herself. Damned undead existence. Because of it, she didn’t have the luxury of a mirror to see how she looked. She didn’t really need it, though. She knew she looked good.

 

The outfit had been Spike’s favorite. She wore skin tight black leather pants with a pair of black suede stiletto-heeled boots. The strapless black leather bodice clung tightly to her torso as she drew the red silk ribbon laces together and tied them  
The memory of the night he presented it to her still haunted her. She and Spike were hunting when she had seen the women wearing this exact outfit. Spike had commented how delicious his Princess would look in it. When she agreed, the women's life was ended within the next few minutes. All for the sake of her outfit...

 

It was now merely a costume she wore to play a part. The part of the former Master of Sunnydale’s slightly insane mate. There was a diamond, ruby, and black onyx choker that he had also given her that she always added when she’d worn the outfit for Spike, but for nights like these it stayed in her jewel box. She knew well how the game worked. They had to see Spike’s mark on her. His Claim must be fully visible to their hungry eyes..

 

Spike’s marks still carried power in the demon community. She knew they were her only protection against anyone that dared touch her.

 

Lizzie always felt conflicted when she had to do this. On one hand it was deceitful. She knew it was nothing but a ruse, but on the other hand it fed to the darkness within her. The stares of everyone she encountered. The fear.

 

The Claim made it easier to maneuver within the darker side of Sunnydale. When the Dark Princess sauntered in, the whole room froze. It made her feel powerful. It made her feel Spike...

 

It was as if he was all around her when she was like this. Lizzie could almost see his cocky grin and feel his eyes burning with desire as he stared at her. She felt the familiar ache inside and immediately she pushed it away.

 

She stood in the darkness debating where she should go first. Deciding to get the biggest bang for her buck, she walked over to Willie’s Bar. She swung the door open and took a few steps in. A few of Spike’s old minions gasped and ran out of the bar.

 

Her entire demeanor had changed the second she walked through the door. Lizzie cocked her head and willed her eyes to glaze over. “Why have they run from the Princess?” she said in her best dreamy Buffy voice.

 

“Don’t worry Princess. They are just a bit skittish tonight. Word’s out that there’s a new contender for the Hellmouth,” Willie explained.

 

Lizzie sighed, trying to act as nonchalant as possible. “So many people want to be Daddy. None of them know how,” she pouted.

 

Willie pushed a glass to Lizzie. “Here you go, Princess. Best I’ve got. On the house of course.”

 

She could tell by the rich smell that this was human blood and not pigs. She looked down at the glass and then warily back up at Willie. Something was up. She could feel it. Willie would never give her human blood on the house. Unless there were something big stirring and he was eager to stay in ‘Buffy’s’ good graces.

 

Leaning up against the greasy wood of the bar, she was surprised to hear a faint hissing sound on the roof. A crushing sadness gripped her. It was raining again. It had not rained in Sunnydale since that night...

 

The night that Spike had left the earth.

 

She thought if her lost mate for a moment, allowing herself to feel their love. Tears stung her eyes. She realized Willie was watching her closely and snapped out of her reverie. Lifting the glass to her lips, she drank the blood down quickly, struggling to keep from making a face. Strange how the sweetness of human blood bothered her now. She felt almost woozy for a moment.

 

Whoa. That hadn’t been just any human blood. Willie was right; it was the good stuff. It had probably been taken from an addict or a drunk. The side effects were always a bit numbing.

 

Lizzie tried not to be effected my Willie’s sudden generosity. She turned and smiled at him.

 

“Yummy, yummy for my tummy,” she said, rubbing her belly. Tossing the glass back to him playfully, she wandered over to the jukebox and skimmed the song selections.

 

All she had to do now, was wait…

 

**

 

“Master we have found her!” One of the minions screamed.

 

Spike dropped the man he was feeding off of and rushed to the door. He ran all the way to Willie’s bar with his minions leading the way. His demon didn’t rage against him once. It was if it knew that tonight it would feel completion.

 

Reaching the bar, he stood outside in the rain for a moment. She was in there, he could feel her presence within. Over the beat of the music he heard the rumble of the demon crowd that had gathered to get inside out of the rain

 

Walking in, he saw that they had all congregated around the small dance floor. The were watching something…Someone…

 

He could only catch glimpses of blonde hair swaying in the center of the action.

 

Frustrated, he finally grabbed a fledgling vampire and threw him out of his way. Finally, he saw her.

 

“Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever”

 

Spike took an unnecessary breath as he watched her move. She was sheer poetry in motion...

 

“Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember”

 

Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the music; feeling the heavy beat and the bittersweet lyrics of the song with her whole body. A soft smile graced her lips, as if she were remembering something wonderful.

 

Remembering him…

 

Spike’s vision blurred and he blinked his eyes hard blinked hard. Memories began to race through his mind. A tortured whisper ripped from his throat. Her name.

 

“Lizzie”

 

“When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice”

 

Lizzie felt something enter the room. Suddenly her entire body felt like it was on fire. The music engulfed her. Feelings and emotions soared through her. All she could think of was Spike. She crossed her arms around her waist, pretending they were HIS arms holding her as she sinuously moved her body to move to the music.

 

Something…Someone… was watching her from the crowd of demons that  
surrounded her. Almost helplessly she continued her performance.

 

“We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant”

 

His past lay before him, laid bare to his shocked mind. His childhood. His parents. His brother. The Summer’s girls.

 

His Lizzie. His love.

 

“It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there”

 

Spike continued to will the memories forward. His calling as the Slayer. His turning at the hands of Darla. Lizzie’s turning. Her madness... The moment when they both left the earth impaled against the statue.

 

Their love.

 

Their undying love...

 

“When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice”

 

Spike closed his eyes again as he thought of his brother. William. The other night in the graveyard, Lizzie had been kissing William. Kissing his twin. Smiling happily up at the Slayer.

 

He felt his undead heart break. His brother was taking care of her now. Spike staggered back for a moment, all the new knowledge swirling through his mind.

 

Suddenly, he felt like he was suffocating. He had to leave. She couldn’t see him, not when he was like this. He had to go, now! His demon, however, had other ideas. It growled in indignation.

 

Just then Lizzie stopped dancing. She felt it. The growl within. The same feeling she felt the other night. Her head snapped up and she looked in the direction the growl had emanated from. She caught site of a black leather coat as its owner walked away.

 

At that moment, all the pieces finally fit. Beyond reason, beyond explanation…She knew.

 

“Spike,” She whispered.

 

“I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again”

 

Lizzie ran through the crowd, pushing everyone out of her way. Tears began to Spill from her eyes. It seemed to be forever before she made it outside. The rain poured down over her.

 

She saw a dark figure walking away. She knew that walk, that determined slow swagger. Her body, her very soul, began to scream. It was him...

 

“SPIKE!!!!”

 

“SPIKE!!!” She screamed again so loud she could almost feel her vocal chords tearing.

 

He told himself not to look back; to keep walking. He wasn't ready to see her. He tried to keep walking away from her.

 

It was the second cry that stopped him. It was filled with longing and desperation. It was filled with so much love. He could not deny her. He never could. Finally he turned to face her.

 

He looked up at the rain, realizing it was pouring down on them. Finally, he forced himself to look at Lizzie. Realization struck Spike at that moment. It was indeed Lizzie. Not Buffy, but Lizzie. Strong, whole...well. That fact alone made him want to weep with joy.

 

“Lizzie?” He questioned.

 

Lizzie nodded, smiling.

 

They stood there transfixed at the site of each other. The sounds of the song she had been dancing to wafted out of the bar, surrounding them.

 

“When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes”

 

Her tears blinded her as she ran to him, her face alight with joy and she reached out her arms for him. “SPIKE!”

 

“Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice”

 

Spike reached out for her catching her as she jumped into his arms. He swung her around and around, holding her, taking in her scent. Complete again. He looked up at her as she framed his face with her hands. When she did this, Spike kissed her palm as he had always done, inciting another sob from Lizzie.

 

“My Lizzie,” he whispered.

 

She looked down at him and without another thought, kissed him. The tears on their faces mixed with the rain pouring down on them. Both were oblivious to anything else around them.

 

Lovers.

 

Demons.

 

Mates.

 

Complete.

 

“I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again.”


	7. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By Spikeslovebite

Lizzie and Spike sat in her crypt holding each other tightly. Neither one had spoken a word since he had carried her back from Willie’s bar. His demon had taken over as soon as they were indoors. Before he could do anything to stop it, he pushed Lizzie down onto the stone sarcophagus and ripped into her neck.

 

Much to his surprise he felt her fangs piercing his skin as well. Her demon had emerged demanding the same satisfaction. It took only moments, but to both Lizzie and Spike it seemed like an eternity as they reaffirmed their claim.

 

After the wounds had been cleaned, both shifted back into their human faces and just stared at each other. Spike felt dazed as he lay back. Lizzie crawled up onto his chest and snuggled there as she had done so many times before.

 

Something was different. He could feel it. The demon inside him felt it, too. It growled and snapped at the unfamiliar presence it felt within its mate.

 

Spike stared deep into Lizzie’s eyes. “You have your soul back,” he said  
incredulously. The Orb. You picked it up that night and I saw your eyes glow. It healed you by giving you back your soul.”

 

“It was an Orb of Thesulah and yes, it restored my soul,” she whispered.

 

Spike closed his eyes. She was different. With her new clarity came more knowledge. With the reaffirmation of their Claim, there were things that he could feel. All that she went through when she came back. All the guilt and pain she felt for her former victims. Her need for redemption. Her painful secrets. The things that she kept hidden in her fear and grief. He knew at that moment what he had to do.

 

Lizzie looked up and saw that tears had begun to fall from Spike’s eyes. She touched his face. “Spike?” she questioned, deeply concerned.

 

He sat up, pushing her away almost savagely as he leaped to the floor. She gasped as she almost fell from the sarcophagus.

 

Spike headed for the door, then stopped, pacing back and forth and burying his fists in his hair as he muttered and cursed to himself. She slowly climbed down and watched him incredulously as he fought something inside himself. Finally he turned and flung himself into her arms. “How do I say goodbye to My Lizzie?” he cried.

 

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asked.

 

Spike looked at her somberly. “We can’t be together, Lizzie. Not now, not ever,” he said, his body trembling.

 

“What do you mean? Spike, we’re mated. Claimed,” Lizzie argued.

 

“And William?” Spike questioned, trying to push her away.

 

She flinched as though he had struck her. “You know,” she whispered.

 

“I remember his scent pretty well.”

 

“Spike...”

 

“You were covered with it the night you died. I can't smell it on you now, but I think that’s because Red must have done some mojo. That would explain the first night I came to you. I got all the way here but didn't feel you inside. I knew you were in there, but I didn't know who you were. I saw you out there, with Will,” Spike said quietly.

 

Lizzie rocked on her feet. She took another step back when Spike reached out for her.

 

“I’m not mad, luv. I could never be mad at you. You thought I was gone forever. I always knew if something happened to me you would end up with Will. I just didn’t think I would have to stick around and watch it,” Spike spat out.

 

Lizzie covered her face and sank to the floor.

 

Instantly a memory of Buffy flashed before his eyes. This was his greatest fear. If she stayed with him and remembered too much, she would again become tortured; filled with pain and agony. He could not do that to her again.

 

“NO!” Spike cried out. He grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet, shaking her roughly. “Don’t do this to yourself!”” he demanded.

 

“I’m so confused. I…I need a minute to think.”

 

Spike took her in his arms. “Nothing to be confused about, Luv. I go back to the mansion and you stay here.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Lizzie said. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 

He began pacing again. “What did you think would happen, Lizzie? That you would come back with me? You can’t!” Spike yelled.

 

Lizzie stood there looking at him, her green eyes filling with tears.

 

“Tell me Lizzie, what are you going to do the first time I feed? Huh? The first time I give in to my demon?” Spike asked in a harsh voice. A voice he had never used with her before. “I thought about it just now. The look on your face. You would think I was a monster and you would be right. That’s what I am; they make monster movies about creatures like me.”

 

“I’m one of you, too, Spike,” she retorted.

 

“You have a soul. You know right from wrong. I don’t. One day I will act before I think and do something evil. I would disappoint you and you would never be able to see me the same way again. I wouldn’t be able to take it,” Spike whispered.

 

“I love you, Spike. I always have,” she said, as if saying those words could make everything better.

 

“I’m nothing but a demon now Lizzie.”

 

“Stop it! Stop it, you know that’s not true,” she cried.

 

Spike looked At Lizzie, his face expressionless. “You know what the first thing was that I figured out about being a vampire? How much blood you can drink from a girl before she'll die. I know. You see, the trick is to drink just enough to know how to damage them. Just enough so that they'll still cry when you drain them, 'cause it's not worth it if they don't cry,” Spike sneered

 

She stared at him, tears of pain rolling down her face. “If you’re trying to prove a point, it’s not going to work.”

 

Spike walked up to Lizzie and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to see him.

 

“I already did it. It's already done.” He shook her once more. “You wanna know what I've done to girls Dawn's age? What WE’VE done to girls Dawn's age?”

 

Lizzie gasped and jerked away from him, her hands covering her mouth in shock as she took a step back.

 

“See, this is me, Lizzie. This is what I am; like it or not,” Spike whispered.

 

She stood there trembling. She could feel so many things from him. Rage. Anger. Heartache. But she also felt his love for her. His love, and his determination to do this thing he had decided was the best for both of them.

 

Spike began to walk out of the crypt.

 

“You don’t have to go back,” she pleaded.

 

“Yes, I do Lizzie. That mansion. That life, it’s mine. All I have is the darkness. I don’t even have you anymore,” Spike said.

 

“You’re going to Claim another?” she asked, her undead heart breaking.

 

Spike was on her in a flash. “No! Never. You’re my love, my life. There will never be another for me,” he vowed.

 

Lizzie stared up at him, everything she felt for him in her eyes.

 

He squeezed his own eyes closed, pure misery etched his face. “Don’t do this, Lizzie. Don’t look at me that way. If you do, I’ll never be able to walk away.”

 

She stepped into him, pressing her face into his chest and breathing in his scent.

 

“I don’t know what to do…What to say...Only that I love you, so much. I love you beyond anything.”

 

Spike kissed the top of her head.

 

“But you love Will, too. You’re a full fledge white hatter. Helping those damn Scoobies. Watching Dawnie grow up,” Spike said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I’m also a vampire, Spike.” Lizzie said, her voice broken. “All I ever wanted was to be with you, forever.”

 

“And what of your soul, Luv?” He tipped her chin up, gazing into her beloved face. “If you stayed with me, it would turn black. It would destroy you. I don’t have a shred of goodness in me. The only thing good I ever had was you. And now that I see you like this, all I feel is...Empty. I don’t know why I’m back. Maybe this is the real hell,” Spike mused.

 

“How can you say that?” Lizzie wailed. “Knowing everything we were to each other, how can you talk to me like this? You sound like you hate me!”

 

Spike took her face in his hands. “You know I could never hate you. It’s just that…You’re here; so beautiful and perfect. You’re mine, but I can’t have you. This has to be my punishment for everything I have ever done wrong. This has to be hell. To look at you and know that you’re finally well, but I can’t be with you.”

 

“You can!” She stamped her foot. “It doesn’t have to be this way. It doesn’t!” Lizzie sobbed.

 

Spike kissed her again. “I have to go, Luv.” he whispered.

 

Lizzie clung to him desperately. “Don’t! Please, don’t...”

 

“God, Lizzie! Princess, please don’t do this. I can’t let you go if you do this.” Spike said in anguish.

 

She refused to let him go. “Just stay with me a little while, please?” She begged.

 

Without another word, he gave in. Just for a tonight. He climbed up on the stone sarcophagus and held out his hand, beckoning her to lie beside him. Lizzie crawled up his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. She lay against him, completely drained by emotion. Eventually she slept.

 

She awoke the next sundown. Alone. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, too miserable even for tears.

 

William would be home soon. Explanations and decisions would have to be made. She would have to decide how she truly felt about all of this. But for now all Lizzie could feel was one thing...

 

Empty.


	8. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By Spikeslovebite

Lizzie perched herself on the window sill of the Giles house with catlike grace. She rested on her heels, her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked like a statue of a gargoyle. Sitting, waiting, guarding. Wondering how she would explain recent events.

 

She had been trying to calm the demon within her for hours now. It was indignant. Demanding. Wondering why it was separated from its mate.

 

Nothing made sense to Lizzie anymore. Spike was back and they had no idea why.  
Now she would have to tell William and the rest of the gang. Would they try to kill him still? If they did, what would Lizzie do?

 

The demon within roared at the thought of its mate being destroyed. She closed her eyes, trying to calm it again. She wondered if Spike was having just as difficult a time...

 

She saw the headlights of Giles’s car come into the car port. She hopped off the window sill and waited for them to approach.

 

Lizzie watched from the shadows as William walked to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. Giles was in the backseat picking up a sleeping Dawn.

 

Lizzie smiled at the scene before her.

 

She watched as William spun around. He had felt her. He searched for her until she stepped into view and his face instantly broke out into a big smile. Lizzie said nothing, merely taking the keys from him and going to open the door so Giles could carry Dawnie to her room. She followed, watching as he got her settled in her room.

 

Spike’s old room.

 

She leaned against the doorway, lost in thought. How many times had she been in that room? How often had she sat and listened to him as he wrote songs. How many movies had they watched together; curled up on his bed? They hadn’t spent near as much time here as they had in Lizzie’s room. Spike had loved Lizzie’s room. He said he loved being surrounded by her...

 

Lizzie closed her eyes tightly, willing away her pain as she made her way back downstairs. She was standing at the big front window when she heard William drop the bags behind her and felt him wrap his arms around her.

 

As much as Lizzie wanted to just fall into his embrace, she knew she couldn’t.

 

There were things that needed to be said. Things they needed to know.

 

William turned her in his arms and kissed her forehead. “I missed you,” he whispered. When Lizzie looked down, avoiding his eyes, he tipped her face up. “Lizzie, what’s wrong?”

 

Just then Giles walked back downstairs. “Have you filled Lizzie in yet?” he asked.  
William shook his head, never taking his eyes off of Lizzie. “Haven’t had the chance yet,” He replied.

 

Lizzie pulled out of his arms and walked over to where Giles was busy rolling out an ancient scroll. “What is it?” she asked.

 

Giles looked down at the scroll. “It’s a Prophecy, but the text and language is so ancient we have no clue how to decipher it. I am hoping that with the help of Willow we can perhaps conjure a spell to help us transcribe it. It was stumped everyone else thus far.” he said, still studying the scroll with avid eyes. He pointed out a small symbol at the top of the scroll. “We do know that this symbol has something to do with the Master. It resembles the symbol for Leader of The Damned.”

 

Lizzie touched the symbol lightly. “King of The Damned is more like it,” Lizzie muttered.

 

Rupert looked at Lizzie impressed. “You have already met the new Master?”

 

“He is powerful. No exaggeration,” Lizzie said, taking a step back from the scroll.

 

William watched Lizzie carefully. She looked so shattered. So distant. He had not seen her like this in a very long time. “Lizzie, did he do anything to you?” he questioned gently.

 

Lizzie shook her head slowly. Her hand came to rest on her neck. “He can’t.” She whispered. “There is nothing he can do to me.”

 

William looked at Lizzie’s neck. In spite of her quick healing, the bite marks were fresh...“Lizzie,” William began. Before he could finish his father pushed him to the side.

 

Rupert grabbed Lizzie and pushed her hair roughly aside, examining her neck. A look of outrage flooded his face. “I wouldn’t call that nothing! The Master claimed you!” he screamed.

 

Lizzie wrenched herself away from Rupert. “You don’t understand!”

 

William took a step forward. “Explain then,” he pleaded, trying to keep a level head.

 

“It’s not a new claim. It was affirming the previous one.” Lizzie whispered, her voice getting softer with every word.

 

Rupert grabbed for the table behind him. William rocked backwards. Both of them suddenly realizing what Lizzie was trying to say.

 

Spike....

 

Lizzie looked at both of them. “He’s back. He doesn’t know why. He didn’t even remember me until he saw me at Willie’s bar. His minions have been taking care of him at the mansion. That’s why so many have been coming. They think he is back to rid the world of the Slayer.”

 

William walked over to Lizzie. He was petrified. He was going to lose her again...

 

Rupert looked at Lizzie. “Why are you here, then?” he asked suspiciously. “Why are you not with him?”

 

Lizzie’s head snapped up. “I thought you would want to know,” she spat, glaring at him.

 

“We need to get everyone together. Figure out what we are going to do about this.” Rupert said, snatching up and re-rolling the scroll.

 

“Da, I don’t understand,” William said.

 

“We have to neutralize the threat.” Rupert said, his eyes narrowed with determination.

 

Lizzie jumped up. For a moment her eyes flashed gold. “I just told you that your son is back and all you can think to say is ‘gather the troops, it’s time to go hunt some vampires’?” she cried.

 

“That’s not my son not anymore!” Rupert screamed.

 

Dawn appeared in the doorway. “Dad?” She said meekly. She had heard Lizzie’s voice from her room and bolted out of her bed. She had heard the tail end of the conversation.

 

Spike was back.

 

Rupert reached out for Dawn. He pointed at William. “That is my son.” He looked down at Dawn.

 

“This is my daughter.” Finally he stared at Lizzie. “So are you. But that thing out there is not Spike. Spike died one night in a cemetery,” Rupert finished quietly.

 

Lizzie walked over to them. “You living in a fantasy world. That thing, as you call him, is very much Spike. He’s got Spike’s memories, his face...”

 

“Not his soul,” Rupert challenged.

 

Lizzie looked down. “Trust me, Giles. This bright shiny soul I have? Not always all it’s cracked up to be,” she said bitterly.

 

“Elizabeth, why do you think he’s back? Because he is William’s greatest challenge. Do you think for a moment that Spike would think twice of killing William if it meant ending his existence? Of course not. William’s in the fight of his life now. It's time to stop playing the role of general, and start being one. This is the way wars are won. Sacrifices must be made” Rupert said, still holding on to Dawn.

 

Lizzie looked at Rupert shocked. “Sacrifices? My God Rupert, this is Spike! You’re son. Where is your heart?” Lizzie asked.

 

He began to shake. “My heart? I know what you think of me. I’m a cold callous monster right? How could I talk so frivolously about taking out Spike? You don’t think it kills me?” Rupert yelled.

 

Dawn looked up at Giles, then at Lizzie. “Dad that is not it. Lizzie is afraid that’s all. So are you. Both of you are just reacting in fear.”

 

Lizzie and Rupert looked at each other. Immediately they embraced. “I’m sorry.” They said in unison.

 

“We will suss this all out.” Rupert said.

 

Lizzie looked up at him, tears brimming from her eyes. “Please, I don’t know what to do. I can’t stand against Spike.”

 

She turned to William and reached out to him.

 

William went to her willingly and wrapped his arms around her.

 

Lizzie stared at him, her expression one of extreme misery. “I can’t stand against him any more than I could stand against you, William.”


	9. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By Spikeslovebite

Lizzie sat at Dawn’s bedside. She touched her face and kissed her on her forehead before standing up to go.

 

“This is your greatest fear isn’t it?” Dawn asked quietly.

 

Lizzie looked at her sister. “What do you mean?”

 

Dawn sat up in her bed, hugging her knees. “You’re going to have to choose between them. You know that right?”  At her sisters nod, she lay back down and closed her eyes. “You do what you have to do, Lizzie. I trust you.” Dawn said closing her eyes.

 

Lizzie felt a tear roll down her cheek. She closed the door and walked down the stairs. William was waiting for her in the living room, alone.

 

“Where’s Giles?” she asked.

 

“He’s in the study. I swear you can hear him cleaning his glasses from here,” William teased.

 

Lizzie smiled. “Will, I have to go.”

 

William crossed his arms. “To the mansion?” he asked in a carefully emotionless tone. His heart was breaking. Spike was back and Lizzie was still his mate. The bites on her neck proved it. She would leave him again.

 

 

“No.”

 

William’s head snapped up. Her denial rang in his ears. No?

 

“I’m going back to my crypt,” Lizzie replied.

 

William tried not to be relieved. He tried not to feel hope but he couldn’t help it. Lizzie was not returning to Spike. “Right then, I will walk you back.” To his shock Lizzie did not protest. She simply nodded and walked toward the door.

 

***

 

They walked in silence, neither of them saying a word, yet their thoughts consumed the air around them.

 

Lizzie looked up at William. “He doesn’t want me to return to him,” Lizzie said sadly.

 

William stopped walking. “What?” He asked, shocked.

 

Lizzie shook her head. “He said it wouldn’t be right.”

 

William took a deep breath and begun to walk again. “Because of your soul,” he deduced. When she nodded, he tried not to be enraged by his twin’s callousness but he couldn’t help it. “So, what? He just takes a chunk out of you to prove a point?” he spat out.

 

She looked up at him in misery, tears misting her eyes.

 

Instantly he felt ashamed. “I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered, stopping again and resting a tender hand on her cheek.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Lizzie said.

 

William pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, a shudder wracking his body. “I’m not going to lie to you, Lizzie. I was happy. Actually, I was overjoyed when you told me you weren’t going back to him. I thought I was going to lose you to him again.” A heavy sigh escaped him and he looked down at the ground. “But still, I can’t have you. Not like this.”

 

Lizzie nodded. “You feel you would have won by default.”

 

“When he was alive I was always in his bloody shadow. It never bothered me until you. When he got you, it nearly killed me,” William said.

 

Lizzie fiddled with her hands. “I know. Dawnie said something to me earlier. She said this was my greatest fear. That I would have to chose between the two of you. She was right. I can’t, Will. I never have been able to. I’m selfish. I love you both so much.” Lizzie said.

 

He hugged her tightly. “I know. Different but the same. I get that. I never thought you would have to either. Before, I could take it. I understood. You loved Spike. But now, Lizzie, I have seen the look in your eyes when you see me. I have felt your love. I don’t think I can walk away.  I can’t be noble not this time Lizzie. I will fight for you if I have to.” William swore.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes. “You can’t fight something that’s not there to fight. Spike backed off.”

 

William pulled back. “I’m not talking about Spike, Lizzie. I’m talking about you,” he explained.

 

Lizzie looked at him confused.

 

“You’re going to have to figure this all out. Figure out what you truly want. Until then I will be here. I will be your best friend. We’ll continue to fight the good fight shoulder to shoulder. One day, when you are ready to chose, I will be here.” William said.

 

Lizzie brushed away her tears. “I don’t deserve your loyalty.”

 

“Yes you do. You deserve that and so much more,” he smiled, pressing his face to her hair once more. He tried to be strong. He tried to not be afraid. He tried to tell himself whatever her decision was, he would accept it. But a part of him secretly feared her decision.

 

He couldn’t lose her.

 

Not again...

 

  
***

 

Spike looked around his bedroom. The minions had laid out some of the dark princess’ things, thinking he would return with her. When she didn’t none of them dared question him. They saw the fresh bite marks on his neck, so there was no doubt that she was still his one and only mate, but they did not know what to make of the situation.

 

He sat at the edge of the bed. Their bed. They had spent hours here. The memories played in his head. All the nights he spent watching over her, trying to make deals with whoever would listen to him to make her better. He chuckled to himself then roared at the ceiling. “Got a sense of humor don’t ya! Do the only thing I ever asked for just to take it away!” He screamed.

 

Trembling, he touched the white night gown and took in its scent. It smelt like her...He closed his eyes, remembering her so sick, so lost, so confused.

 

Spike crawled up the bed. The same bed they had made love in night after night. He curled up into a ball and began to sob. “She can’t be with you Mate. Get over it you ponce,” he thought to himself.

 

He was the Master of the Hellmouth. He would go on. Somehow without her, he would.

 

Spike knew he was lying to himself. He needed her. He craved her like he craved blood. He knew there was no way he could be without her, but he had to try.

 

He didn’t have a choice....


	10. A Mate’s Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By Spikeslovebite

“DUCK!!!”

 

Lizzie did as Oz told her. She ducked, watching a fledgling soar above her only to be met with the pointy end of Xander’s stake.

 

She looked to make sure William was all right. He had been fighting two vamps and was down to one.

 

They were out all the time now; new fledglings trying to gain favor with the Master. None of them ever made it back to the mansion. Spike only seemed to send out the ones that he felt were too weak.

 

William was a bit insulted by Spike’s actions.

 

Lizzie however knew what Spike was doing. He was protecting her. If anyone strong enough to return found out the Master’s mate was fighting against them, it would be the end of her.

 

A vampire that had gotten hold of Anya. Lizzie ran towards them and launched herself onto it. She rolled with the creature and came up with dust swirling around her. She looked around and saw a vampire using Oz’s battle axe to choke him. “Lizzie help him!” She heard Willow say in her head. She ran toward Willow and Oz, grabbing the vampire from behind and sending it reeling towards William.

 

William spun around striking it from behind. He hit the last fledgling he was fighting with and staked him quickly.

 

Oz ran to retrieve his axe then took Willow in his arms.

 

Xander caught his breath as Anya ran up to him. “That was fun,” he said.

 

Willow hugged Oz tightly. “There were a lot of them this time.”

 

All the scoobies nodded, but Xander said what they all thought. “Makes you wonder what’s going on in there,” he said, looking at the mansion in the distance. Everyone stood in silence for a moment trying to think of something to say.

 

Lizzie hated when they did that. Since Rupert and William had told the gang Spike was back, they all seemed to be uncomfortable around her. It was understandable. With the exception of Anya everyone knew Lizzie and Spike before they died. It was hard for them to think that Lizzie would be a part from her first love, but here she was still fighting with them.

 

They all knew the conflict that hung in the air. It was only a matter of time before something would come to a head. None of them including Lizzie knew what was to come.

 

William for his part tried his best to act as if everything was business as usual. He knew everyone was taking their cues from him. He and Lizzie had not been intimate since Spike’s return, but their devotion for each other was still apparent.

 

On the one occasion Xander commented that it was not safe that they associated with Lizzie, William made it abundantly clear that Lizzie was a part of the team. Anyone, including his father, that did not like it knew where the door was. No one spoke against her after that.

 

“Thank you for helping Oz.” Willow said, breaking the silence. Oz smiled at Lizzie and nodded.

 

Everyone seemed to let out a huge breath at once. Despite their worries, moments like these they remembered. Lizzie may be a vampire but she was still fighting with them. Protecting them keeping them safe.

 

“No problem.” Lizzie said, handing the stake to William.

 

William hated when she did that. It was almost like she was telling him she did not trust herself. Like perhaps she was unsure if he fully trusted her.

 

William smiled. “You did good, pet,” he said.

 

Lizzie smiled up at William. She opened her mouth to say something when they all heard it....

 

A deep growl came from behind Willow. She turned and saw it coming toward them. It was a big, red-eyed demon with a switchblade-like stingers.

 

Oz pulled Willow back while Lizzie ushered them behind her. “What the hell is that?!” Oz yelled.

 

Anya gasped. “It’s a Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik!”

 

They all turned to her confused.

 

“What’s a...Good Godfrey Cambridge, I can’t even pronounce it!” Xander exclaimed.

 

Anya grabbed Xander and dragged him behind William.

 

William and Lizzie met, standing side by side guarding their four friends.

 

“Okay…Um, Anya? Care to tell us what it does?” Lizzie asked.

 

“Not sure. I just know it’s deadly.” Anya said.

 

“Like all demon’s aren’t deadly?” Xander asked. Lizzie turned to him and scowled. “Present company excluded.” Xander amended, hastily.

 

“Guys, not the time for this.” William said, backing up as the demon trudged toward them.

 

“Right, I suggest everyone run.” Willow said.

 

“Good idea.” William muttered.

 

The six friends all turned and began to run. Lizzie could hear the demon behind them. It sounded as if it was galloping. She turned and saw it had indeed gotten on all fours and was chasing after them. She spun around, grabbing the axe that Oz was holding, and ran toward the demon.

 

William saw what she was doing out of the corner of his eye and stopped dead in his tracks. “LIZZIE WAIT!” He yelled.

 

It was too late. Lizzie had leaped into the air getting directly into the demon’s path. She swung the axe at it nicking its shoulder. The demon howled and rolled on the ground. It stood up again and began to omit thick saliva out of its mouth, coating its stingers.

 

“Okay, now that’s just plain gross,” Lizzie muttered.

 

The demon launched itself at her and she swung at it again, hitting across the chest. One of its stinger grazed Lizzie’s arm. She let out a howl as the cut began to sizzle. She fell to the ground, watching the demon run off it the darkness.

 

William ran up to her. “Bloody Hell woman!” He screamed.

 

The other four friends trailed behind him. “Are you all right?” Willow asked.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Lizzie said standing up. Suddenly she went limp. William caught her carrying her in his arms.

 

“It’s stinger! That stuff must have been some kind of venom.” Anya deduced.

 

“Lizzie?” William asked. He suddenly became aware of how warm she was becoming. “God, she’s burning up! I have to get her back to her crypt. Go get my Da!” William yelled, running toward Lizzie’s dwelling.

 

“Will, wait I’m coming with you!” Willow said, chasing after them.

 

***

 

William watched Lizzie as she writhed on the stone sarcophagus.

 

Willow sat on her cell phone listening to Giles on the other end. “All right. I will tell him,” she said, disconnecting the phone.

 

“There is not much documentation on a Glarghk... well you know. Your father is trying to figure out something now.” Willow said.

 

William tried to soothe Lizzie as best she could. She was burning up.

 

“Will?” Lizzie muttered.

 

“I’m here, baby,” he said.

 

“It’s so hot. How can I be hot?” She moaned.

 

William opened his mouth to say something when she let out an inhuman howl. She curled up into a ball, screaming out in pain.

 

Willow and William watched her demon emerge whimpering in pain. she curled up, looking like a wounded animal. They watched her in demon form for a few minutes as she alternated between growling and whimpering in pain. Again she cried out.

 

“Oh God Willow she’s dying.” William cried. He walked over toward her.

 

Suddenly the crypt door burst open.

 

Willow watched as a dark form blurred past her and sent William flying into a wall.

 

“WILL!” She yelled, running over to pick up her friend. They both turned and saw Spike standing over Lizzie in full demon visage. They both looked more animal than human at the moment, their growls and howls filling the air. The watched as Spike whined, sniffing at Lizzie.

 

William stumbled to his feet. Of course. Lizzie’s demon had emerged, sending a call out to its mate.

 

Spike crawled onto the sarcophagus, taking Lizzie in his arms. Spike whined and whimpered down at his mate, still sniffing trying as he tried to assess where she hurt. Lizzie purred and cried out in agony as Spike touched her face. She looked up into his eyes. Both of their faces shifted back into human guise. Lizzie reached up, still shaking as she touched Spike’s face.

 

“Spike,” she whispered. She closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

 

Spike looked over at Willow and William, still rocking Lizzie back and forth in his arms. “What the bloody hell happened to her!” he roared.

  

tbc


	11. In The Know

Spike looked down at Lizzie. His face shifted back into his demon form and he bit into his wrist, tearing at the flesh. He held his bloody wrist over Lizzie’s mouth.

 

The dark red liquid flowed onto her lips and dripped off the side of her mouth.  
Lizzie stirred restlessly then licked the blood away. It should have been gruesome for Willow and William to see, but they understood what Spike was trying to do.

 

Because he was her Sire, his blood could calm her; even heal her to a point. William had watched his brother do this for her a lot in the course of the last few years.

 

A sick feeling stirred inside William. He hated that his brother still had this power over her. It only reminded him that there was a part of Lizzie he would never have. Never understand. A part that always would belong to Spike.

 

Spike began to lower his wrist only to be stopped by Lizzie. She held his hand over her, accepting his blood but careful not to let Spike’s hand come in contact with her mouth. She took all that she could and then pushed his hand away, falling back into unconsciousness.

 

“Now care to tell me what the hell happened?” Spike asked, licking his wound closed.

 

“How did you know?” Willow asked innocently.

 

“Her demon. It was in pain. It called out to its mate.” William muttered.

 

“I was just sitting there when all of a sudden, I found myself running out of the mansion. I knew something had happened to her. I don’t even remembering shifting. One minute I was running the next I was here with her.” Spike whispered.

 

He began looking her over and paused when he came to the cut on her shoulder.

 

“What did this to her?” he asked.

 

“Um, it was a…a…I can’t pronounce it.” Willow wrung her hands nervously.

 

“Well why don’t you try, Red,” Spike said, losing what little patience he had.

 

“Right, it started out kind of like....Glar..”

 

“A Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik demon?” Spike yelled.

 

“Yup, that was it.” Willow replied a bit too enthusiastically.

 

“This isn’t bloody Jeopardy, Red!” Spike spat.

 

Willow looked down embarrassed.

 

“Since you know what it is. What did it do to her?” William asked, trying not to act possessive of Lizzie.

 

“It must have got her with its venom. They’re nasty buggers. She’s gonna start to hallucinate after a bit. You need to go find it and kill it. Once it’s dead, its venom becomes an antidote,” Spike explained.

 

“And you know this how?” William asked accusingly.

 

“I’m the Master, William. I know all the demons on the Hellmouth. The Glarghk Guhl Kashma'nik nest was nearly wiped out, but a few remained. They’re a bit too feral for my taste,” Spike told him, staring down at Lizzie with concern.

 

“So you just let it roam free? What kind of irresponsible idiot are you?”

 

“Like I knew this would happen!” Spike yelled back.

 

“Don’t act like you care. If it wasn’t her, you wouldn’t have given a damn who that thing bit into,” William spat.

 

Spike glared at him. “You expect me to deny it? You’re right. I wouldn’t give a damn if the thing took out the bloody lot of you. But it hurt Lizzie. Now you have two choices here, brother dear. You can keep arguing with me and watch her die, or go find that thing out there and kill it so we can save her,” he snarled, looking down at Lizzie and stroking her cheek.

 

When William hesitated, he glowered at his twin. “Put it this way mate, how much longer do you think I’ll allow you to live if she dies?” Spike sneered.

 

William pulled out his stake. “I could just kill you now.” He took a step closer to Spike.

 

Lizzie suddenly shifted into demon form and moved onto Spike’s lap, facing William and snarling at him.

 

Spike smiled evilly. “She’s not all there, mate. Her demon has this nasty habit of taking over when she’s in too much pain. And it will die before it allows her mate to be taken. So you don’t really have a choice, do you?”

 

William backed off, lowering his stake with a look of resignation.

 

“Go find that thing. It’s probably gone back to its nest. If you take dog boy he should be able to sniff out his scent.” He repositioned Lizzie on his lap. Her face shifted back to its human form and she nuzzled against him. “Don’t take it personal, Will ol’ boy. It’s a Sire/Childe thing,” Spike taunted.

 

“I have a better idea; why don’t you come with me,” William said, arching one eyebrow as he twirled his stake

 

Spike shrugged his shoulders beginning to move away from Lizzie. She shrieked and clung to him.

 

“Sorry again, Willie. My being close to her lessens the pain. I could go with you if you really need me to hold your hand, but I don’t think Lizzie would like that,” Spike said smugly.

 

William tried not to react, knowing it was what Spike wanted.

 

“I’ll stay Will.” Willow said quietly.

 

William shook his head. “Not a good idea, Willow.”

 

“She should stay. Lizzie might need some help. If the hallucinations get too rough, Red might need to help me out,” Spike explained, staring down at Lizzie.

 

For a moment just a moment, he almost sounded like the old Spike; kind and caring with the perfect tinge of cockiness.

 

“Time’s a wasting, Will. Get going now. I’ll take care of her; like I always do when you screw up,” Spike spat, reverting back into his soulless self.

 

William walked out the door, his heartbreaking.

 

Willow glared at Spike. “You really are evil,” she hissed.

 

Spike cocked his eyebrow up. “Hello? Vampire.” He said, sarcastically.

 

Willow crossed her arms, mulling over a few harmless spells to throw in Spike’s direction. She watched as he looked down at Lizzie, kissing her forehead and rocking her back and forth as he hummed softly. She recognized it as one he had written for Lizzie long ago.

 

She could feel his love for Lizzie, and his pain at being parted from her. Willow blinked as she got a flash of something in her mind. She gasped, falling back against a wall.

 

Spike’s head snapped up.

 

“How?? I mean...How did I get in there?” Willow stammered, pointing to Spike’s head.

 

Spike closed his eyes. “Oh Bloody Hell.”


	12. Between Sleep and Awake

Spike glared at Willow. “What gave you the right, Red!” He yelled. Lizzie whimpered in his arms.

 

“I didn’t mean to! Wait, you’re one to talk that’s how you know!” Willow argued.

 

“You went into her head too! You saw the same things I did.”

 

“That was different. She was under a thrall when she told me those things,” Spike defended himself.

 

“Right and being in a thrall is so much better than me accidentally going a bit overboard on my powers,” Willow said, rolling her eyes.

 

“Look I don’t have to...”

 

Lizzie cried out again.

 

Spike held her tightly in his arms pressing his cheek against hers. He closed his eyes. “You think you know her, don’t you? All of you think you know what broke her? Bloody idiots. She was never that delicate.” he said, looking down at her.

 

“Been through hell and back. Lost my Mum, lost me, then Joyce. You thought that’s what made her do it.”

 

“We thought it was that, and what she told us after,” Willow said quietly.

 

“What the part about her knowing I was the Slayer before I died, or about her being with my Mum the night she died?” Spike asked.

 

“You knew?” Willow asked shocked.

 

Spike rolled his eyes. “Of course I did, you daft bird! Like I said; she told me in her thrall. That, and I have been inside her mind so many times. Trying to help her…Trying to make her better, but she would never let me help. All those bloody pictures in her head,” he choked out.

 

Willow sat on the floor. “She didn’t tell me I didn’t know.”

 

Lizzie whimpered again. Opening her eyes, she smiled up at Spike. “Spike you’re here,” she whispered.

 

Spike smiled down at her, brushing the hair away from her flushed face. “Yes Luv, I’m here.”

 

“Where are we?” she asked, looking around in confusion.

 

“She’s hallucinating, Spike. Go along with it. It might help her stay calm,” Willow murmured, closing her eyes as she concentrated on the images on Lizzie’s mind.

 

Spike gave her an Eskimo kiss. “We’re in your room, luv,” he said, using his thrall to soothe her.

 

“Of course,” Lizzie answered, accepting his words to be truth. “Is Dawnie downstairs?”

 

Spike nodded. “Reading. You’re Mum is resting in her room,” Spike lied.

 

Lizzie nodded. She smiled resting her head on Spike’s chest. “So what do you think?” she asked.

 

“What do I think of what, luv?”

 

“Tara,” Lizzie giggled.

 

Spike shut his eyes tightly, a look of intense pain on his face. “Can you pull her out?” he begged.

 

  
Willow concentrated. “I...I can try, but I think she is going to want to play out the memory,” she explained.

 

Spike nodded and sighed heavily. “All right then.”

 

FLASHBACK  
_________________________________________________________________

_Lizzie lay in Spike’s arms. It was a quiet day. The sun was shining brightly through the window and illuminated her room with a golden glow._

_Spike kissed the top of Lizzie’s head. “Morning, luv,” he whispered._

_She smiled, snuggling into his arms. “What time did you get here?”_

_“A few hours ago. You were pretty out of it. Still kicking that flu?”_

_Lizzie nodded. “I think I will be o.k. I hate missing school,” she said, trying to keep a straight face._

_Spike laughed. “Right! You hate missing school about as much as I do.”_

_Lizzie sighed. “It’s just hard. Everyone keeps talking about getting into college. What they want to be when they grow up. I feel like a fish out of water.”_

_“Why is that, luv?” he asked. He rolled her onto her back and leaned over her, his eyes filled with all the love he felt for her._

_She shrugged her shoulders, a tiny frown between her eyes. “Just don’t think I will be doctor or a lawyer. I don’t know it just doesn’t seem like me,” Lizzie said._

_Spike hugged her tightly and tried to kiss away her frown. “How about wife of famous rock musician?” he teased._

_Lizzie laughed. “Now that I can do.”_

_Spike closed his eyes. He knew that would never happen either. Damn Slayer calling..._

_But here with Lizzie he could dream..._

_“We could tour city to city. Go to Europe. I would take you to England. Marry you in that garden I keep talking about,” Spike said softly._

_“Mrs. Spike Giles,” Lizzie said with a dreamy sigh._

_“Then we would take the world by storm. Well, at least until the kids came along.”_

_Lizzie looked into his eyes. “You want to have kids with me?” she asked, her voice choked with emotion._

_Spike kissed her on the lips lightly. “Of course I do, luv. I want a daughter first. I want her to look just like you; petite and perfect.”_

_“But with your eyes.” Lizzie insisted._

_Spike kissed her again. They snuggled closer as they dreamed out loud._

_“What will we name her?” He asked._

_“I like the name Tara. Always have,” Lizzie said._

_“Tara it is then...Tara Elizabeth Giles.” Spike announced, liking the way the name rolled off his tongue._

_“Elizabeth?” Lizzie made a cute face._

_“Why not? Blokes are always naming their sons after them. I want our daughter to be named after her mother.” Spike said. It made perfect sense to him._

_“Tara Elizabeth Giles.” Lizzie said her smile incandescent._

_***_

_Three weeks later Lizzie was sitting in the bathtub, the warm water cooling around her._

_Spike was dead. She never got the chance to tell him. She had wanted to that night, but she fell asleep. If only she had stayed awake. If only he had known; he would have never gone out. But now it was too late._

_She rubbed her stomach. She thought about telling Giles at the memorial service. About telling William the day before, but it seemed wrong._

_Spike should have known first. He should have known he was going to be a father..._

_Lizzie stood up to get out of her bath. She was reaching for her towel when she suddenly felt a cramp in her side. She grabbed the sides of the tub until her knuckles turned white. No. No. This wasn’t happening. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand again._

_“Oh No. God…NOOO!” she wailed, watching the blood pour down her legs._

_She watched as the blood dripped down her legs._

  
_End of Flashback_  
_________________________________________________________________

 

“She lost it.” Willow said, snapping out of Lizzie’s mind.

 

Spike nodded slowly, his hands incredibly gentle on Lizzie’s hair. “Felt like she let everyone down. She didn‘t. Most of all she felt like she didn’t protect our baby. That somehow it was her fault. Thought if she had been stronger it wouldn’t have happened. Silly girl. She is the strongest girl I have ever met beside my Mum,” he whispered.

 

He looked over at Willow. “She tried to kill herself for all the reasons you thought she had. But this was the thing she that haunted her. After her Mum died and that bitch told her she was a danger to Dawn, she convinced herself that was why it happened. That she was dangerous and that she let my Mum down. That’s why she did it in the bloody bathroom. She wanted to die in the same place she lost our...” Spike’s voice faltered as he cried.

 

“Oh God, Spike,” Willow whispered. “I’m so sorry. So very, very sorry.”

 

Just then William and Oz ran in with a vial. “We got it,” Oz announced.

 

Spike moved off the sarcophagus and allowed William to take Lizzie in his arms.

 

He quickly poured the sticky substance down her throat. Lizzie went limp and her body temperature dropped rapidly to what was normal to her. His arms tightened around her as she slipped into a healing sleep. “Is she going to be all right?” he asked.

 

He turned to Spike, but he was gone.

 

Willow touched Lizzie’s face, her eyes misted with tears. “She’s going to be fine.”


	13. To See You Again

Spike leaned on the rail in the upper level of The Bronze. It was easy pickings because the crowd that went there now did not know him. Most of the kids that did had long ago left Sunnydale for greener pastures. The ones that did remember him, he just put in a thrall and they would forget he was even there.

 

The place looked a bit different. He had been told that it had to be remodeled a few times because of the rowdiness of the crowd but Spike knew it had to be because of Vamp activity.

 

He skimmed the room looking for both potential victims as well as wandering fledglings trying to make sense of their new undead lives.

 

Many women approach him flirting trying to draw him into a seduction. Spike would scoff at their attempts. They were nothing. None of them were. He had stopped feeding on women. Quite simply he took no joy in the game anymore.

 

They all looked so hopeful, but he knew better. They all paled in comparison to his mate.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment thinking of Lizzie. The night she had almost died, Willow had entered his mind to tell him Lizzie was fine. “Damn sentimental witch,” he’d muttered to himself.

 

He told her to bugger off and growled at her in his mind. Willow had not tried to connect with him again after that.

 

“Hello, handsome.”

 

Spike heard the voice behind him. He took a swig of his beer and continued to look forward; ignoring her.

 

The tiny blonde sauntered closer to him leaning against the rail facing him. “Buy a girl a drink?” she drawled.

 

Spike looked at her from the corner of his eye. From that angle she almost looked like Lizzie.

 

He was about to comment when he drew in her scent. Damn vampire senses. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t pretend she was Lizzie. Her foreign scent filled his nostrils screaming at him letting him know she was nothing but an imposter.

 

“Don’t think so, ducks,” he muttered, trying to will the memory of Lizzie in his arms out of his mind.

 

She laid a hand on his arm, playing with the cuff of his duster. “Come on let’s have a bit of fun,” she pleaded. He was the hottest thing she had seen tonight and she wanted him badly.

 

Spike was enraged that she had dared to touch him. He took her in his arms and smiled wickedly.

 

The girls smiled at him then let out a horrified gasp as his face shifted.

 

“All right then, let’s have us some fun,” he snarled.

 

***

 

Lizzie knew the gang was just trying to show her that they truly felt she belonged.  
William had to go to L.A. again with his father to retrieve something that would help them decipher the scroll. He had begged Lizzie to join them, but she refused, stating she wanted to be close to Dawn, who was staying with a friend.

 

Things were tense in The Hellmouth. Word had been spread by minions who had come up from L.A. that the Slayer had the scroll. They seemed to watch his every move now. They had to be very careful about being seen together.

 

Lizzie stayed to herself most nights. She would patrol with Will or they would sit in her crypt and talk. She almost felt like a prisoner, but she understood things had to be this way until they could figure out what the scroll said.

 

The Scoobies had convinced her to come to The Bronze for a few hours just to break her from her isolation. At first she refused but their tireless effort made her finally cave. It was actually fun until they started talking about college life and classes.

 

Lizzie suddenly remembered how she felt before when she was alive. She knew she was different even back then. It reminded her of how different she was now.

 

“Let’s get out there and get our boogie on!” Xander said, exuberantly. Willow, Oz, and Anya jumped up and started for the dance floor. They all turned at Lizzie who just smiled.

 

“I think I will sit this one out,” she announced.

 

“Come on Lizzie.” Willow pleaded.

 

“No, really. I’m good. You guys have fun.”

 

They were soon on the dance floor, jumping about madly. Lizzie laughed at her friends for a while, but her smile faded as she again thought of how different they were from her.

 

She got up and made her way up to the balcony, careful to keep to the shadows. She saw Spike come up the other side. He was wiping his mouth off. The smell of fresh blood was pungent in the air.

 

She knew he had just fed.

 

She found herself hiding from his view, knowing it was foolish. He would feel her, just as she felt him.

 

Spike reached the landing and stood there. He sniffed the air. “Damn,” he muttered. She was here. Her scent was everywhere, torturing yet comforting him at the same time. What was she doing at the Bronze? Spike looked down at the crowd and saw the scoobies dancing, but no sign of Lizzie.

 

He knew she was close. He could feel her. Smell her. Taste her.

 

“You see…” Her voice was intoxicating. Like a melody in the air teasing his senses. Spike tightened his grip on the rail.

 

“I try to be with them, but I always end up in the dark…” she murmured, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Spike, helpless against her, merely lifted his arms to accept her embrace.

 

“With you,” she finished.

 

He felt the familiar softness of her hands as the kneaded the flesh of his back. Spike hung his head. “Don’t…” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

 

She ignored him, her hands slipping around and running up and down the hard muscles in his thighs. “Stop me,” she whispered, filled with reckless desire as she touched him.

 

He spun around and grabbed her hands, his eyes wild with pain and longing. “You know we can’t do this, Lizzie.” Spike insisted.

 

Tears pricked at her eyes as she stared up at him, feeling his mixed emotions of agony and joy at her presence. Seeing the misery in his eyes, she was instantly contrite. “I know.”

 

The music went from a hard, driving beat to slow and sensual. Lizzie stepped closer and palmed his face lovingly. Spike rubbed his face against her hand and kissed her palm tenderly before allowing her to slip her arms around his waist.

 

The song filled the air.

 

_“I have a smile_  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road  
We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears”

 

Lizzie began to sway in his arms. She buried her face in his chest, purring contentedly.

 

_“Just you and me_  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles  
Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek”

 

Spike closed his eyes allowing himself to forget everything, if only for a moment. All he allowed himself to think about was how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms again.

 

_“Oh and every time I’m close to you_  
There’s too much I can’t say  
And you just walk away”

 

Lizzie stared up at him, pain and regret filling her eyes.

 

_“And I forgot_  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night’s  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so.”

 

Spike stroked her cheek, holding her tightly as they moved to the beat of the music.

 

_“Oh and every time I’m close to you_  
There’s too much I can’t say  
And you just walk away”

 

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks as he brushed his thumb over her lips. She began to tremble.

 

“ _And I forgot_  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night’s  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so.”  


 

He was leaning down to kiss her when they heard the sudden screams from down below. Spike had not taken the time to dispose of the tiny blonde that irritated him and her body had been discovered.

 

Lizzie looked down as she saw the Scoobies running in the direction of the screams. Lizzie turned to look at Spike. She knew he had something to do with it.

 

Spike stood there defiantly as if he was making a statement. He was reiterating his heartbreaking point. They could not be together.

 

“LIZZIE!” Willow yelled.

 

Lizzie turned, looking for Willow. When she spotted her, she quickly turned back to look at Spike. They stood staring at each other for a long, heartbreaking moment.

 

Both turned from the other at the same time and headed in opposite directions.  
Away from each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: The song is ‘I Love You’ by Sarah McLaughlin. My wonderful beta encouraged me to mention it, saying it creates a Kleenex effect when you read the chapter LOL Thank you Tami!


	14. Torn In Half

William made his way up to his room. He and his father had taken turns driving back from Los Angeles, but he was still exhausted.

 

Giles was able to obtain a spell that with Willow’s help should decipher the text. Both men were nervous about leaving Dawn alone on the Hellmouth. They knew Lizzie was close by, but they worried about her as well.

 

Dawn was asleep in her room while Willow and Oz were curled up on the couch. They noticed several crosses were put up as well as two to three vials of holy water within arms reach. Willow explained to them that a girl was found outside of the Bronze. She looked as if she had been mauled by a wild animal, her throat ripped out. Both men knew it had to have been a vampire.

 

Rupert noticed a magical barrier had even been put up in front of Dawn’s door.

 

Once the night’s events were explained, the young couple left.

 

After looking in on Dawn, William made his way to his room. A familiar tingling sensation crept up his neck. Pulling out a stake, he swung open his door.

 

William dropped his stake on the dresser. Lizzie was curled up in a ball in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably. The moonlight filtering through the window cast a silvery glow over her tear-stained face. She looked much like she had when he would find her out wandering around; muddy, confused, her night gown torn. She was whimpering softly.

 

He closed his door, making sure his father couldn’t hear her distress. “Lizzie.”

 

Lizzie’s head shot up and she stared at him wildly. “Don’t look at me,” she wailed.  
William crossed the room, sinking to the floor in front of her. “What is it, luv?” He asked softly. She whimpered again as he lovingly wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“I..It was…hi..him,” she sobbed.

 

William took a deep breath. Spike. He must have killed the girl.

 

Lizzie hung her head. “Please don’t tell me it’s going to be all right, because none of it is.”

 

When he reached out for her, she cringed farther into the corner. “I know he’s evil. I know he’s a soulless killer. I understand. But, Will, when I’m with him, all I see is him. I see Spike.”

 

William took her hand in his.

 

“He killed her. I know he did and it sickens me. I try to stay away from him but I can’t. He’s in me, Will. He’s in my blood.”

 

William tried not to feel hurt, but it was hard. The old familiar feelings of inadequacy washed over him. Once again he had come up second best.

 

Lizzie reached out and touched his face as if she could sense his inner torment.

 

“It’s not only about him. I feel like I’m being torn in half. I love you, William. So much. You’ve always been there for me; loving me, taking care of me, making me understand it was okay to be me. You never judged me or expected anything from me. You gave me back my heart.” Lizzie said softly.

 

William felt tears sting his eyes. She loved him. He knew that now. Even in the midst of her confusion, he could feel her love for him.

 

“I know it’s selfish. I know this doesn’t make sense. How could I pledge love and devotion to both of you? But that’s how I feel. I’ve always known I belonged to the two of you. From the day we met.” Lizzie said, desperate to make him understand.

 

He nodded, smiling down at her before he kissed the top of her head, silently telling her it was all right to continue.

 

“I was so stupid.” Lizzie muttered. She drew her legs up against her chest, curling herself into a protective ball. “I thought I would never have to choose between the two of you; that it was all right somehow to feel the way I did. And now look at us. At all of us. Everything is so screwed up.”

 

“What do you mean?” William asked.

 

“I saw him there. I smelled the blood in the air. I knew he had just fed, but it didn’t matter to me, Will. I could feel how lonely and cold and empty he felt. I felt the same way. I just wanted to feel him.” Lizzie said.

 

“Was it the claim?” William asked.

 

“Partly. But mostly because I love him.” she whispered. “I should go.”

 

“No, you should stay here,” he insisted.

 

“Will, why do you keep letting me do this to you? It’s not fair! I’m so divided and I know I’ll keep flip-flopping back and forth between the two of you. You deserve so much more than this,” she said bitterly as she hugged her knees.

 

William smiled and took her small hands in his. “Do you know why I keep letting you hurt me, Lizzie?” He asked.

 

Lizzie looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

 

“No more be grieved at that which thou hast done; Roses have thorns, and silver fountains mud” William whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

 

“Lizzie, forgiveness between us doesn’t have a time stamp. That’s what makes us different. That’s the one thing we have. I know the rest of it is a mess and yes, it hurts to hear you say those things about my brother, but it would hurt even more if you didn’t. It would hurt more if I didn’t know you have the strength to tell me these things because you trust me so much. Because of that I know you love me. That’s enough for me. That’s why.” William said.

 

He took her in his arms and rocked her back and forth as she cried. When she had calmed down somewhat, he rose to his feet and carried her to his bed. Lying down beside her he pulled the covers up over them and gathered her in his arms. “Just let me hold you,” he whispered.

 

**

 

A little while later William watched her sleep. He loved to watch her sleep.

 

He walked over to the window, preparing to shut the thick black curtains.

 

Something in the shadows made him pause. A small amber light moved in the darkness, glowing brighter for a split second before being lowered.

 

William stood there staring at it for a moment. He knew it was Spike. Knew that it was his twin out there under the tree keeping silent watch over his mate.

 

Closing the drapes, he went back to the bed and tucked the covers around Lizzie before kissing her lightly on the forehead. After one last look at her peacefully sleeping face, he moved to the dresser and picked up the stake he had discarded earlier.

 

Twirling the sharpened wood expertly, he quietly left the room.  With a look of grim determination he uttered something under his breath.

 

“This ends tonight…”


	15. Sibling Rivalry

William walked quickly through the cemetery. “Spike, come out. I know you’re here,” he yelled.

 

He heard a rustling in the trees and moved toward them. Suddenly he ducked.  
Spike smashed into a tree. Leaping to his feet, he smiled cockily. “You’re getting better, little brother,” he sneered.

 

“What can I say? I have a great sparring partner now,” William taunted, making an obvious referral to Lizzie.

 

Spike covered his undead heart with his hand dramatically. “Ouch! I must say brother, venom looks good you,” he snarled, taking a swing and his brother and connecting.

 

William rolled with the punch and flipped over, hitting Spike across the chest.

 

“You’re nothing but a bloody coward Spike,” he spat out.

 

They traded a series of blows, neither gaining the upper hand.

 

“This coming from the little nancy boy ponce,” Spike said, hitting his brother in the nose.

 

William grabbed Spike by his jacket. “You can’t have her, but you won’t let her go,” William panted.

 

Spike pushed his brother off him. “You should be throwin’ a ticker-tape parade, Will. You finally get what you always wanted: Lizzie to yourself. You don’t have to whimper in the corner anymore, sneaking looks at her, and wishing you were me. You got everything now. I thought you would be ecstatic,” Spike hissed bitterly.  
William circled his brother.

 

“Maybe it’s too much for you, eh? ‘Cause you know you do a piss poor job of caring for her. Every time she’s left in your care something tragic happens. Tries to take her own life, gets bitten by a demon. Couldn’t even pull a sword out of her with all your Slayer glory.” Spike smirked.

 

Enraged, William ran toward his brother, his stake in his hand.

 

Spike easily knocked it out of his hand. “Tsk, tsk Willie. Did you forget your bastard father’s teachings? Let me refresh your memory. Lesson the first: a Slayer must always reach for their weapon.” His face shifted as he let his demon come forth. “I've already got mine.”

 

William stared at his brother, raising his fists, a look of scorn on his face as he gained control of his temper. “This isn’t about me or any of your soddin’ dancing references, Spike. This is about Lizzie. How could you profess your undying love to her and then cause her so much pain? You were always a selfish prick, Spike. You never cared about anyone but yourself. Now, because it’s inconvenient that Lizzie has a soul, you chuck her away like yesterdays news?”

 

Spike let out a howl filled with rage and ran at him full speed, knocking him to the ground and hitting him with all his might.

 

William rolled Spike over, his hands tightening around his throat. “Truth hurt?” he said, egging Spike on.

 

“She’s the only thing that ever mattered to me. Don’t you ever question that again, or I will kill you all!” Spike growled savagely.

 

William held him tightly, struggling to control his breathing. “So, what? You torture her night after night until…What, Spike? She loses her mind and becomes Princess Buffy again? You would love that wouldn’t you?” William snarled.

 

Spike managed to free one arm and hit his brother, sending him flying. “You are this close to pissing me off, brother dear.”

 

William hopped to his feet and flew through the air, his foot connecting with Spike’s chin. “Guess what, Spike? You’re already there.”

 

The continued their attacks, both of them getting bloodier by the minute. Suddenly Spike pulled away.

 

“You’re afraid without me looking over you’re shoulder, something will happen to her, aren’t you?” he commented.

 

“You’re daft.”

 

“That’s it, innit?” Spike said, laughing.

 

William began to shake. He stepped back, lowering his fists. “You’re right. I’m afraid,” he admitted, hating the slight waver in his voice.

 

Spike relaxed also, wiping the blood off his chin and he stared at his brother.

 

“I’m afraid because she is in so much pain,” William continued, his eyes unseeing as he stared out over the cemetery.

 

Spike spun around, unable to look at him. “You don’t think I know that?” He bellowed. “You don’t think I could feel it? Every move she makes, I feel.” He pounded himself in the chest with his fist.

 

“I feel when she in pain. I feel when she laughs or when she’s sad. I feel when she is afraid. I feel when she needs me. And you don’t think it kills me not to come?”

 

“Then why?” William pleaded. “Why are you doing this to her?”

 

“Are you very stoned?” Spike asked, rolling his eyes and laughing bitterly. “Did you not hear a bloody word I said? I said I feel everything she feels. I feel the struggle in her. Wanting to be good but doubting if she can be. If I was around, she would turn cold. She would become like she was before. I couldn’t bear it. Not again,” he muttered, hanging his head.

 

William crossed his arms. “Then do it Spike,” he challenged.

 

Spike looked at him confused.

 

“Claim another. Let her go. End this tonight.”

 

Spike began to laugh once more. “You think it’s that easy? Even if I wanted to, I can’t. Our claim is eternal. We loved each other before death. We claimed each other in love after death. It’s binding. We can’t break it. The only way it ends is when one of us is dust,” he explained.

 

“And if you could?” William asked, working his hand around the stake he held.

 

Spike glared at his brother. “Not on your bloody life.”

 

William let out a cry and launched himself at his brother, pinning him to the ground once more. He pressed his stake down into Spike’s chest, his hand trembling.

 

“Come on, brother. You know you want to.” Spike pushed upwards, driving the stake into his flesh. Blood spilled, scenting the night.

 

William drove his fist into Spike’s jaw instead of slamming the stake home. He got to his feet and stood over him, his face expressionless. “You are truly pathetic.”

 

Spike sat back on his heels. “So, what now? Gonna run back to Lizzie and tell her how the Big Bad cut up that pretty face of yours?”

 

William shook his head and lifted his chin proudly. “No, I go back to Lizzie because she needs me. That’s what you do when you truly love someone. You stay…No matter what.” He turned and walked away, never once looking back.

 

He didn’t see his brother sitting on the ground, sobbing.

 

Slowly, wearily, Spike gathered himself up and walked back to the mansion.


	16. Apocalypse

Spike stood there with Lizzie in his arms. He smiled, allowing their love to envelope him. “Tell me again,” he whispered.

 

She looked up into his eyes. “So greedy all of a sudden,” she teased.

 

He touched her cheek then kissed her lightly. “I just need to hear it.”

 

Her eyes softened as she laid her hand over his heart. “I love you,” she sighed as he kissed her once more.

 

Suddenly, Spike felt the earth rumble around him, unsure if it was the effect of being in her arms again or an actual earthquake. The earth shook harder under his feet and they were pulled away from each other.

 

Spike looked up as an angry blast of fire shot up from the earth behind her.

 

She turned, watching in horror as more tongues of fire spurted out of the ever growing chasm.

 

From out of the fiery pit a large demon emerged. He reached out and grabbed Lizzie by her throat.

 

“LIZZIE!” Spike screamed.

 

He watched helplessly as the demon broke her neck with a simple flick of his wrist and plunged its hand into her chest. Lizzie’s eyes flew wide before she evaporated into dust.

 

“NO!!!”

 

Spike shot up in his bed shaking.

 

It was just a dream. He concentrated, trying to calming himself. He had to be strong. If he gave in to his panic, Lizzie would feel it.

 

***

 

Across town at the exact same moment that Spike had bolted up from his slumber, William did as well.

 

His nightmare still lingered in his mind. It started nice enough, Lizzie telling him that she loved him. Kisses. Then before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground as a demon emerged for a fiery pit. Lizzie was in the hands of a demon, hanging helplessly in the air, while he could do nothing but watch it destroy her.

 

He turned and saw Lizzie still asleep. She frowned and stirred a little, then settled back down.

 

William tried not to let it affect him, but to him, it wasn’t just a nightmare. He’d had these dreams before. He knew without a doubt that it was prophetic.  
William lay back and drew Lizzie tightly against him. He kissed her head and closed his eyes. “It won’t happen,” he whispered. “I won’t allow it.”

 

**

 

The next night Lizzie and William sat in the Giles living room with the rest of The Scoobies. Willow and Rupert were hunched over the scroll.

 

“What’s the verdict?” Xander asked.

 

Willow and Rupert exchanged a look.

 

“It’s still not completely deciphered. When we thought it foretold the return of The Master we were mistaken. It was not taking about The Master of The Hellmouth. From what we can gather, it tells of the rising of Eligor, a demon who was the bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity, and also the wretched Master of the Apocalypse. That is what it meant. The Master of the Apocalypse. Leader of the Damned,” Rupert said, cleaning off his glasses.

 

“Helluva a title,” Lizzie commented.

 

Willow turned and faced Lizzie. “Also the bringer of the end of all that is good and righteous,” she whispered.

 

Everyone is the room sat silent.

 

“Which always translates into the end of The Slayer,” Dawn finally said what they were all thinking, her eyes brimming with tears.

 

William reached out for her and she ran into his arms. “Come on Bit, it will take a lot more than one demon to take me out,” he teased gently. He reached out for Lizzie and she took his hand.

 

He looked at his father. “So how do I kill it?” he asked.

 

“That’s the problem, son. We don’t know how. It states nothing of this earth can defeat Eligor,” Rupert said.

 

“You said the scroll wasn’t fully deciphered,” Lizzie interjected.

 

“Right. We’re still working on it,” Willow said, looking down at it.

 

Rupert was staring at William. Lizzie saw the look in his eyes. “You’re holding something back. What is it?” she demanded.

 

Rupert looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

 

“Da, what is it?” William asked.

 

He released a heavy sigh. “It tells how Eligor was able to ascend from his hell dimension. Eligor was worshipped by The Order or Aurelius.” He continued to look down. “The Order or Aurelius is a sect of vampires who are descendents of the twelfth century prophet, Aurelius. His prophecies included the coming of to Eligor to help them defeat the Slayer. “It was foretold, a member of the line of the Order would open the portal and allow him through.” Rupert said.

 

Lizzie closed her eyes. “Me, it was me,” she whispered.

 

William looked at his father, confused when he said nothing to negate Lizzie’s deduction.

 

“Darla, Spike’s Sire, was in the Order wasn’t she? Because Spike turned me, I am part of the Line. That’s what you didn’t want to tell us,” she said.

 

Rupert crossed his arms. It hadn’t taken much for Rupert to discover these facts about her. Darla was a very powerful vampire, favored by many of demons and vampires alike. The fact that Spike killed her so easily was still a mystery to most. She was a member of the Order as Lizzie had deduced, and of The Line.

 

William stared at his father. “Da, that’s a bit farfetched don’t you think?” he asked, trying to not sound as though he was pleading with his father. He could see the despair in Lizzie’s eyes.

 

“No, it makes sense. Giles said I was rejected in the hell dimension because of my soul. When I was sent back, I opened the portal. That’s how Spike got out too. And now...now the world is going to end because of me.”

 

William knelt in front of Lizzie. “This isn’t your fault.” He insisted.

 

“How can you say that?” she demanded.

 

“Da, this is not doing any of us any good,” William said, turning back and facing his father.

 

The whole room began to talk at once.

 

“WAIT!” Dawn screamed. The room turned to face her. “Where’s Lizzie?” She cried.

  
William scanned the room.

 

Lizzie had disappeared


	17. Duty Calls

Lizzie walked back to her crypt, a million thoughts plaguing her mind. She wondered how she ended up here? How she gone from Elizabeth Summers; happy teenage girl in love with the most beautiful man she had ever met to this…A vampire with a soul torn between two loves.

 

More importantly; the bringer of the latest apocalypse.

 

She sat down closing her eyes, taking in the scent of the night. She smiled softly.

 

“Hello, Spike.”

 

Spike took a step into the moonlight. “I wasn’t spying or anything. I was feeling a bit peckish and looking for someone to eat,” Spike announced, kicking the dust at his feet much like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna get real far looking in a cemetery,” Lizzie chuckled.

 

Spike came and sat next to her, smiling. “Always had my number didn’t you Luv?” He teased.

 

Lizzie looked up at him, her eyes serious. “And you always had mine.”

 

Their eyes locked for a moment. They inched closer, leaning in for a kiss like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. But then they did what felt most unnatural and pulled away from each other. They looked up at the stars to avoid looking at each other..

 

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like for us if this hadn’t happened?” Lizzie asked, her eyes tracing the line of the Big Dipper.

 

Spike said nothing. He watched as Lizzie got a far away look in her eyes. It reminded him too much of earlier times when she was so lost. He should not have come.

 

“She would have been walking by now,” Lizzie said softly.

 

Spike gasped the closed his eyes. He thought of the life they could have had with the child Lizzie was so convinced would have been a girl. He thought of what kind of a father he would have been. He could almost feel the tiny phantom replica of the women he loved in his arms.

 

“Don’t do this, luv,” he pleaded.

 

“If I had been stronger…If I had been more careful...” Lizzie said, shaking her head.

 

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. “Dammit, stop! It’s not your fault. None of this is. It’s mine and that stupid Slayer destiny,” Spike spat out.

 

Lizzie touched his face. “How is it you are still so angry about that?”

 

“How is it you still feel so guilty about everything?” Spike gently challenged.  
“Touché, Randolph,” she teased.

 

They smiled at each other then turned away, suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“You felt me didn’t you?”

 

Spike nodded. “I wasn’t trying to, but I felt your despair. I couldn’t not come. Beautiful damsel in distress. You know, duty calls and all that rubbish,” he quipped.

 

Lizzie put her head on his shoulder. He tried not to show his reaction to her but failed. She needed him tonight and he knew it.

 

“What’s got you in such a tizzy tonight?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Everything. Nothing. It’s hard to explain.” Lizzie said, closing her eyes.

 

“Lizzie...”

 

“I know. I love you, too, Spike.” She got to her feet and looked down at him.

 

Moving his hands from his knees, she sat down sideways on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. It was so achingly familiar that Spike could only close his eyes and hold her to him.

 

“I’m trying to stay away. I really am. I keep telling myself it’s for the best, but I’ve never been much of a thinker. Even when I was alive, I always followed my blood; which didn’t necessarily flow in the direction of my brain,” Spike smirked.

 

Lizzie laughed. “You forget I was there.”

 

Spike held her chin and stared into her eyes. “Would never forget that, Lizzie. I don’t think I truly existed until I walked out on that porch that day and laid eyes on you,” he confessed.

 

“Everything is spinning out of control. I don’t know how much time we have left,” she whispered.

 

“What do you mean, luv?”

 

“There is this scroll. Giles is trying to figure it out. Apparently we are part of some ancient line that is supposed to bring the Apocalypse forth.” Lizzie said.

 

Spike began to shake. He thought of his dream. Of Lizzie dying in front of him. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her in desperation.

 

“Nothing will happen to you, do you hear me?” he growled.

 

She bit her lip knowing that he was just trying to reassure her. She knew better than that, though. Being the bringer of an Apocalypse never ended well for the deliverer. She knew there was not much time. She knew she was being selfish, but it didn’t matter. If they were going to meet their end because of some damned prophecy, he had to know. She had to show him how much she truly loved him.  
She rose to her feet once more and took his hands in hers, pulling him to stand before her.

 

“Lizzie…”

 

“Don’t, Spike. Don’t think. Take me to our bed. Just this once, let me feel what we had before,” Lizzie pleaded.

 

It was a short walk to the mansion and no words passed between them, but both were aware of the anticipation and blinding need that sang through their blood.  
Lizzie had to smile when he led her into their old bedroom. The memories were still here, the bitter as well as the sweet. She pushed them all out of her mind, determined not to let anything spoil what might be their last time. Her hands shook slightly as she began undoing the buttons on her top.

 

Spike stepped forward. "No. Let me." His hands trembled as he took over, sliding the clothes from her; kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed to him. With unerring accuracy his lips found his mark on her neck and he growled as he licked and sucked at it.

 

She arched against him, a ragged sigh escaping her. She tore at his clothes, desperate to feel his cool skin sliding against hers. At last the final barrier was gone and she pushed him down on the bed, moving to straddle his body with cat-like grace.

 

“I love you, Spike,” she whispered as she worshipped him with her mouth; wet sliding kisses as she worked her way across his chest and down the sculpted muscles of his abdomen. He moaned hoarsely, bucking his hips upward as he felt her cool, moist mouth envelope his penis. She used all the skills he had so patiently taught her to drive him insane with need. Long, slow sucks on the tip, teasing nibbles on the thick shaft, one small hand cupping and massaging his sac while the other wrapped around the base and pumped with a slow twisting motion.

 

Spike felt his sac tighten and fisted his hands in her hair, roaring as he came.  
Lizzie held him tightly when he tried to pull out, her throat working to swallow each burst of his seed. She stared up at him with lust filled eyes as he collapsed back onto the bed and leisurely cleaned him with her tongue before crawling back up to lay at his side. They kissed; a clash of lips and tongues flavored with the salt of his spending and the tears she couldn’t hold back.

 

Spike wrapped his arms around her and rolled until he lay above her. After denying himself for so long, he was intoxicated by the scent of his mate as she writhed beneath him. He could sense the desperation in her. He felt it himself. His demon was demanding that he take her. There was just the faintest hint of William’s signature floating around her like a fine mist and the demon was enraged by it. It clamored for him to re-claim her; consume her as she consumed him. Spike pushed it back ruthlessly. He would reaffirm his claim over her later if need be.

 

Right now he was determined to give her what she needed from him. Love.

 

Lizzie felt his mouth on her breasts and sank her fingers into his hair, holding him to her as he nibbled and sucked a path between their fullness. His hand skimmed over the soft skin of her stomach blazing a path that his lips and tongue followed.

 

She mewled, tossing her head back and forth as he teased her, nipping her outer lips before his fingers parted the silky wetness of her slit. His rough tongue flicked tauntingly against her throbbing little nub as he pushed two fingers inside her, twisting them to massage her sweet spot.

 

She screamed her release and clamped down on his fingers, her body bowing off the mattress as he buried his face and lashed at her clit, refusing to cease his sweet torture. She came a second time, sobbing his name and gasping for un-needed breath.

 

He moved back up and entered her in one swift thrust, growling possessively as he sheathed himself inside her. He rested his forehead against hers and their eyes locked as they moved together. As always, he was stunned by the depth of the love and adoration that shone from her eyes. “Your mine, Lizzie! You’ll always be mine!”

 

“I’m yours. I’ve always been yours,” she cried. “I was made for you. I’m nothing without you, Spike. I love you.”

 

With a tilt of her head, Lizzie invited him to reaffirm his claim. Her body shuddered as she neared another orgasm. She was stunned when Spike shook his head, fighting back his demon. “What’s wrong, baby? Please, I know you want to!” she begged.

 

“NO!” Spike growled. “This isn’t about claiming. This is about US! God, Lizzie. My Princess…love you so much baby…”

 

Lizzie cried out once more as she reached the peak and they fell over together, bodies spiraling into a blissful black oblivion.

 

They lay quietly, staring at each other for a long time. Finally, she pushed him over onto his back and settled against his chest. Tears stung her eyes as Spike wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

“Though lovers be lost, love shall not,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

 

This time Spike did not smile. He was too afraid. Afraid for his Lizzie. He could feel her loss of hope. The resignation she felt in knowing that she would be meeting her end. Silently he vowed he would do anything; even take on Lucifer himself, to prevent that from happening.

 

He thought to all the pain and despair he’d had to endure while in the hell dimension. As bad as it had been, he could live with that. But if Lizzie should die...he knew he would walk out into the sunrise and turn into dust if he had to exist in a world without her. He was his blood. His perfect Princess. No one would take her away from him.

 

He stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes as his hands sifted through the silk of her hair.

 

“And death shall have no dominion.”

 

***

 

Lizzie watched Spike sleep. She knew he would be enraged to wake and find her gone, but now more than ever she knew she had to try to stand on her own to feet.

 

It was her duty.

 

She thought back to Spike’s sarcastic quip.

 

When duty calls and all that rubbish...


	18. The Prophecy of the Guardians

William paced Lizzie’s crypt. It did not take a genius to figure out where she was. She was afraid and in pain. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

 

Hearing the door open, he lifted his head as Lizzie walked in. Her eyes met his and he smiled; holding out his hand to her.

 

She took his hand and sighed as he pulled her into his arms.

 

“Believe it or not I’m not mad or hurt,” he murmured, burying his face in her hair as his arms tightened around her.

 

Lizzie looked up at him confused.

 

“You were dealt a big blow tonight, pet. It only seemed natural.” William said.

 

Lizzie touched his face. Of course he knew. She could never hide anything from either of them.

 

“I remember the night we made love. I thought for the longest time I had let you down, but now I realize you were telling me you loved me. You were saying goodbye. You did that tonight with Spike. I get that. I don‘t agree with you, though. I swear on my love for you that nothing is going to happen to you,” William said. “Not as long as I draw breath.”

 

“This whole thing is sick isn’t it? The way I go back and forth between the two of you,” she derided herself.

 

William shook his head. “If I thought for one minute you loved one of us more than the other I would be enraged. You belong to Spike. You always have.”

 

Lizzie nodded and opened her mouth to say something. William cut her off before she could.

 

“But, you belong to me too.”

 

She stared at him, shocked.

 

“Doesn’t make sense to most, I suppose, but I understand it perfectly. Weird, huh?” he laughed.

 

“No, you always seem to understand, just like Dawnie.” She said.

 

William hugged her. “They deciphered the last part of the scroll,” he announced.

 

“What did it say?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know. I came to get you before I could find out.”  
He hopped off the small stone bench and stood for a moment, holding her small hands in his.

 

A quiet understanding passed between them.

 

William kissed her forehead and led her out the door.

 

**

 

Most of The Scoobies were sound asleep when they arrived. Giles sat in the den with Dawn. He looked up as Lizzie and William walked in.

 

“So what’s the word?” William asked.

 

“It seems the according to the scrolls there is one thing that can stop Eligor,” Rupert said.

 

They all walked over to the scroll as he continued his explanation. “It’s called The Prophecy of the Guardians. Two beings, both with supernatural strength, will stand against him and he will be defeated.”

 

Lizzie looked at William. “That must be us,” she muttered.

 

Dawn looked at Rupert. “Tell her the rest Dad.” she said quietly.

 

“It talks of one being sacrificed.” Rupert said, his eyes full of sadness as he stared at the two of them.

 

William wrapped his arm around Lizzie protectively. Dawn left her seat on the sofa and joined them, hugging her sister tightly.

 

“Does it say which one?” Lizzie asked her voice devoid of feeling.

 

Rupert nodded slowly. It says The Keeper will be the sacrifice.”

 

“Keeper of what?”

 

“It does not elaborate. I am afraid we are not meant to know until the very end.” Rupert explained.

 

“No, we know now. Lizzie is going to take Dawn and leave Sunnydale tonight.” William announced.

 

Both Dawn and Lizzie screamed in protest.

 

“You need me!” Lizzie cried.

 

“Lizzie You don’t understand...”

 

She pulled away from William furious. “No you don’t understand. We fight together shoulder to shoulder. Until the end.”

 

“Lizzie, please! I can’t let you die. Not again. Not if I can stop it.”

 

“I’ve died twice already Will. One more time won’t matter.”

 

William shook his head violently. “This is not up for discussion.”

 

“Yes it is!” Dawn bellowed, banging her fist against the table.

 

All three of them turned to her, shocked.

 

“I love my sister more than anything in the world. I don’t want her to die. But I love you guys too. If you don’t let her stand by you, Will, you don’t have a chance. You need her and I need to be here with my family. If I live, what good is it if you guys are not around?” Dawn demanded, throwing herself back down on the sofa.

 

“Besides it’s a prophecy. It does not make it absolute truth. Look at Nostradamus,” she said.

 

Lizzie chuckled and Rupert smiled. William however was enraged.

 

“This is not a joke. This is real the end of the world. How can you laugh about this? There isn't time for fun and games and quips about quack prophets!” He stabbed his finger at the scroll. “This isn’t a joke. This...this is going to happen.”

 

Rupert crossed his arms. “We understand, son, but…”

 

William stared at Lizzie, his eyes full of anguish. “I’ve seen it in my dreams. Lizzie dies. I may die. It's time to get serious.”

 

William turned around and walked up the stairs.

 

**

 

A short while later, Lizzie entered his room.

 

Dawn and Rupert had gone to bed after Lizzie had assured them that she would deal with William. She knew he was having problems accepting all of this.  
He was staring out the window, avoiding her searching eyes.

 

“You’re thinking about when we were in high school aren’t you?” she asked.

 

He nodded. “This is all insane, Lizzie. None of this should be happening. None of it seems real.” He turned to her and smiled. “Wouldn’t it be great if this was all some sort of horrible dream? We all wake up and Mum and your Mom are still alive? You and Spike were still just a boy and girl in love and I was nothing but a pounce that drooled after you?” William voice was teasing but it cracked with emotion at the end.

 

“No, it wouldn’t be great,” Lizzie denied softly.

 

William looked at her warily as she walked up to him and stared into his eyes. “If it were all a dream, then I would have never known what it was like to love you the way I do, William. As crazy as it sounds, especially after what happened between Spike and I tonight, I would have missed that. I would not trade knowing your love for anything.” Lizzie said.

 

His tears wet her shirt as he pressed his face to her stomach. “I can’t let you walk into this! You don’t understand, Lizzie.”

 

“No, you don’t understand William. Something inside is telling me that I am the one that is going to die. The Keeper, it makes sense. I kept my soul when I should not have. I could run and hide but I won’t, because if it is meant for me to die for the good of the world, then so be it. You, Giles, Dawnie, the Scoobies, even Spike. If it means you all get to continue to exist, I will gladly lay down my un-life.”

 

“You don’t need to be noble Lizzie,” William insisted. “You have been through enough at my hands. I won’t sit back and let you give up anything else.”

 

She reached out and touched his cheek. “Being noble has nothing to do with it. Will. I made a promise to you; to be with you until the end. Nothing you do or say can make me break that vow. I love you.”

 

William hugged her tightly until she turned and stared out the window. He took a few steps away from her. “I’m sorry Lizzie,” he whispered. Drawing his hand back, he clubbed her in the back of the head with the blunt end of a stake. She sank to the floor, unconscious.

 

“But I made a promise too.”


	19. A Promise To Keep

William walked carefully through the house with an unconscious Lizzie in his arms; careful to wake none of The Scoobies camped out in the living room. Earlier, he had taken the keys to Spike’s Desoto and stuffed them in his pocket; waiting for Lizzie to come and talk to him.

 

He had known she would. He’d had to force himself to remain unmoved by her pleas, but she had almost made him waiver in his decision.

 

Once outside, William opened the car’s door and laid her carefully on the front seat. He rolled it down the street, not wanting to wake anyone with the roar of its engine when he got in and started it.

 

As he drove across town, he turned and looked at Lizzie’s unconscious face. He knew what had to be done; he only prayed that she would forgive him.

 

He understood about her vow to him. About her promises she had made. But he had promises to keep as well. His mind drifted to a long ago memory and the promise he intended to keep.

 

_FLASHBACK  
___________________________________________________________________

 

_William watched through the window as his brother kissed their dying mother on  
her forehead, tears falling down his face. Their father leaned against the wall trying to be strong for his boys. The doctor’s had told him Jenny didn’t have much time. The strange wooden object that she had been stabbed with had broken through her stomach lining and they could not stop the internal bleeding._

 

_His thoughts were irrational. He thought that if it was Spike, he would have recovered in a few days. He found himself wishing his mother was endowed with just a bit of Slayer strength._

 

_He watched as his twin cried, holding their mother’s hand and looked up at the ceiling. William stared through the small window as Spike made pleas to the heavens._

 

_Jenny touched her son’s head. A faint smile crept across her face as she said something to her older boy. Spike nodded, kissed his mother on the cheek, and walked out the door._

 

_Once away from his mother’s presence, his tortured face suddenly hardened to stone: the only emotion in his eyes was pure, undiluted rage. He glared at his father. “She wants to talk to Will.” When William began to walk in, Rupert made as if to follow him. Spike stood in his path, refusing to give way. “Alone,” he sneered.  
William walked into the room, conscious of the loud beeping noise of Jenny’s heart monitor. She turned her head to smile at him, every bit of color leached from her face to leave it a haggard caricature of her former beauty. In spite of her obvious weakness, she reached out for her younger son. He took her hand and sat down by her bed._

 

_“My William. Always so strong.” Jenny said, her face full of pride. “Did I tell ever tell you we had no idea you were in me with your brother?”_

 

_When William shook his head, Jenny chuckled slightly. “They did not even hear your heart beat. The doctor said it was because both of your hearts were in perfect beat with each other. You should have seen the shock on your father’s face when they told him you were coming out.”_

 

_She smoothed her hand over his hair and then framed his face. “You were very weak. The doctor’s were afraid you weren’t going to make it, but I knew you would. When I looked at you the first time, I knew you were the stronger of my two boys,” she said, tears rolling down her temples and into her hair._

 

_William wiped his mother’s cheeks, disregarding the tears running down his own._

 

_“When they put you in that incubator and separated you from Spike, he wailed the entire time. Nothing could console him. It was like he knew a part of him was missing. Then when you were finally strong enough, we had to put the two of you in the same crib or else you two would cry all night. That’s when I knew William. You’re the heart between the two of you.”_

 

_She coughed weakly and William helped her to take a sip of water._

 

_“Mum, please stop. Save you’re strength for getting better,” he said trying desperately to feed his mother hope._

 

_Jenny shook her head as she looked up at her son. “We both know it’s time son.” She smiled bitterly. “I could not say that to Spike, or to your father, but I can to you. I want to apologize to you William.”_

 

_“Mum, don’t be silly. What for?” William asked incredulous._

 

_“For two things. The first being if I ever made you feel that I doted on Spike more than you. I worried about him constantly. He was always so rash, so easy to anger. I thought if I was there, I could somehow quell his impulsiveness. I never did that to you because I knew you were the more centered. It’s not until now that I realize how much that could have been misconstrued.” Jenny sighed._

 

_“Mum, I knew. I always knew you loved me. Don’t do that to yourself,” William pleaded._

 

_Jenny’s eyes fluttered closed as she smiled. “See William even now you are so giving, so strong. I’m so proud of you.”_

 

_William held his mother’s hand. “Never mind about the second thing, Mum. It’s not important.” he whispered._

 

_Her eyes flew open and her hand tightened on his. “Yes son. Yes, it is. It’s the most important thing I could ever tell you,” she insisted._

 

_William gently shushed his mother, afraid of getting her more worked up. “I’m listening.”_

 

_“I need to apologize; to tell you how sorry I am for what you will have to endure. You will bear so many burdens, William. You’ll endure so much more than any person ever should. If I could take this burden from you, I would. With my last breath,” Jenny cried._

 

_The different pieces of machinery hooked to the various leads on her body jumped to life as her heart rate and respirations skyrocketed._

 

_“Mum, don’t!” William cried anxiously._

 

_She made a visible effort to calm herself, knowing she had to finish this before it was too late. “I need you to promise me something else.”_

 

_“Anything.”_

 

_“Promise me that you will protect her. She can’t die, William. If she does, everything is lost. I know you’ll be strong enough to do what you need to do when the time comes, no matter how painful. You’ll know everything is as it should be when you have to give over the most precious thing you ever had to him. This is what I need from you, son; your promise that you answer the call when it comes.” Jenny said._

 

_William tried to make sense of his mother’s cryptic words. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t understand, but she looked so desperate that he merely nodded._  
“I promise, Mum. I promise,” he whispered, gently kissing her cold cheek.  
Jenny Giles smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.

 

_The beeping of her heart monitor became one steady sound. Nurses and doctors flooded the room armed with a crash cart, thrusting William out of the way as they began to work feverishly to revive her. They worked on her for ten minutes then called for the time._

 

_At that moment, Joyce, Lizzie, and Dawn stepped out of the elevator. They heard Spike’s roar of grief as he lashed out, slamming his fists into the wall as four orderlies struggled to restrain him. He threw them all off of him and started towards his father’s devastated figure when he saw Lizzie standing there. He ran to her, collapsing to his knees in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist as an anchor as he wept like a child._

 

_Rupert sunk to the floor, broken. Joyce hurried to his side and knelt down, allowing him to cry in her arms._

 

_Dawn found William standing in the darkest corner of Jenny’s room. She slipped inside and made her way to his side, staring up at him with sad blue eyes as she opened her arms wide. He finally began to cry as he drew Dawnie into his embrace._

 

_The younger siblings of the two families stared at Jenny. William thought she finally looked at peace and was glad that she had died knowing he would keep his promise._

 

_END OF FLASHBACK  
________________________________________________________________

 

William stopped the car and walked to the passenger side, his mother’s words ringing in his head.

 

_“Promise me that you will protect her. She can’t die, William. If she does, everything is lost.”_

  
He looked down at Lizzie for a moment before he pulled her from the car.

 

_“I know you’ll be strong enough to do what you need to do when the time comes, no matter how painful.”_

 

He nuzzled his cheek against her cold one, trying to forget the pain inside. He walked into the cemetery, scalding tears blinding his sight.

 

_“You’ll know everything is as it should be when you have to give over the most precious thing you ever had to him.”_

 

Sobbing, he yelled for his brother. “SPIKE!”

 

Within moments, Spike emerged from the shadows.

 

William looked down at Lizzie’s limp form then looked at his brother.

 

_“This is what I need from you, son; your promise that you answer the call when it comes.”_


	20. Worthy

Spike had felt the blow to Lizzie’s head at impact. He knew something had happened to her. He bolted up from his slumber, quickly put on his clothes and went searching for her in the cemetery.

 

Fear stuck him to the core. He prepared himself for everything. A demon attack. Humans that might have attacked her. He was not prepared for what he saw before him.

 

The site of Lizzie unconscious in William’s arms propelled him back to the fateful night she had tried to take her own life. He could see his brother’s tear stained face in the moonlight.

 

Quickly he ran to them.

 

William stared at his brother, his arms shaking.

 

Spike stopped in front of him looking at his sibling warily.

 

“Take her,” William said, his voice thick with emotion.

 

“What did you do?” he said, glaring at his brother.

 

William handed Lizzie over to him. “She’ll be out for awhile.”

 

He pulled out the car keys and shoved them into the pocket of Spike’s duster. “There is gas in the car. You should be able to get far enough away before she comes too and demands to come back.” William explained.

 

“Are you mad?!” Spike yelled, holding Lizzie in his arms.

 

“You don’t understand I had a dream, Spike. In it Lizzie...”

 

“Dies.” He finished, closing his eyes.

 

William took a step back, his eyes wide and his face ashen. “You had one too?”

 

Spike nodded.

 

“Then you know what we have to do.” William said.

 

“Will, she’ll just head right back,” Spike argued.

 

“Then do whatever it is you do to make her stop. A thrall or something. Hell, use that damn Sire/Childe bond you love to rub in my face. Just make sure she doesn’t come back HERE!” William screamed.

 

Spike looked down at Lizzie again, his face filled with indecision.

 

“You know it’s what you want.” William urged. “It’s what you always wanted. You talked about it all the bloody time. How you were going to take her far away from all of us. Now is your chance.”

 

“So let me get this straight. You’re just handing her over to me? No fight, no nothing?” Spike said.

 

William looked down, reaching out and trailing one finger lightly over her closed eyes. “I’ve done it since the day we met her, why should I stop now?” he said, the slightest tremble in his voice. “She can’t die, not again. If she stays, you know she will.”

 

“And what makes me suddenly so worthy, Will? Why now, after all this time?” Spike challenged.

 

“Because you are the one person that loves her as much as I do.”

 

Spike held Lizzie tighter to him.

 

“Besides, this has nothing to do with being worthy. If it did, neither of us would have her.”

 

The brothers looked at each other, for once in complete agreement over something.

 

“You know if we leave you’ll never see her again, Will,” Spike said.

 

“I probably won’t live through the night anyway. If I do, then just knowing that she is out there somewhere is enough for me.”

 

Spike looked at his brother again, unable to hide the sympathy in his eyes. He walked past William with Lizzie in his arms and put her back in the car.

 

William sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

 

**

 

He looked over at his brother as he started the car, knowing that he was crying as he knelt there.

 

Spike put his foot to the gas peddle and took off it the night. He reached over to Lizzie and pulled her closer to him, then turned on the radio to drown out the sound of his brother’s voice in his head.

 

As they sped through the night, he tried not to think about the how hurt and betrayed Lizzie would feel when she awoke.

 

The music taunted him as he drove.

 

“ _Crowded streets are cleared away_  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die”  


 

“Stop it, mate. She’ll understand. She can’t die. Why the hell do you care if the world falls into hell? More fun for you, I would say.” Spike muttered to himself.

 

“ _Show me how it ends it's alright_  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try”  


 

Spike continued to speed into the night.

 

_“If you find your family, don't you cry_  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time”

 

Lizzie stirred. His undead heart constricted. He knew running was the last thing she wanted.

 

He knew she would never forgive herself, or him, if something happened to William. It would destroy her.

 

“ _Show me how it ends it's alright_  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try”  


 

Spike closed his eyes and took his foot off the gas. The car slowed to a stop.

 

_“It's alright_  
It's alright  
It's alright”

 

  
Spike took an unnecessary breath and concentrated. “Lizzie wake.”  
Hearing his command inside her head, Lizzie’s eyes sprang open and she bolted up out of Spike’s lap.

 

“Spike what’s going on?” she demanded.

 

“Nothing, luv. I’m taking you back.” Spike said, turning the car around.

 

“What? Where were you taking me to begin with?”

 

She thought back to the last thing she remembered. She was standing there with William. They were talking….

 

“Oh God, Will hit me?” Lizzie said, her voice filling with rage.

 

“Take it easy on the nancy boy, he was just trying to protect you.” He slowed the car down again and looked at her. “This is your stop,” he said quietly.

 

Lizzie looked at Spike. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to be brave, but she could see the fear in his eyes.

 

Spike knew taking her against her will was not the way he wanted it. If she was going to come to him, it would have to be because that’s what she wanted. He was through making decisions for her.

 

“You have to go, luv. Stay by his side and fight the good fight, like all you white hatters do.” Spike whispered. He smiled at her, trying to hide his own angst. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered the same words William had told him not so long ago.

 

“Because that’s what you do when you truly love someone. You stay no matter what.”

 

Tears slid down Lizzie’s cheeks. “I love you, Spike,” she cried.

 

He hugged her tightly. “Go. Before I change my mind.”

 

She slid from the car and ran back towards the cemetery while he gripped his steering wheel and let out a loud, pain-filled roar.

 

  
_“It's alright_  
It's alright  
It's alright”

 

Spike started his car. Defeated, he turned around. The world was going to end and Lizzie was going to die trying to save it. He sure as hell wasn’t going to stick around and watch.

 

“ _It's alright…”_  



	21. Shoulder to Shoulder

William walked out of Lizzie’s crypt armed to the teeth with battle axes and swords. They had decided long ago that Lizzie dwelling would be a good place to store extra equipment.  
   
For some reason, he knew whatever was stirring, whatever impending apocalypse was coming, it would start tonight.  
   
He looked up at the sky. Even the night seemed darker than usual, with not a star to mar the inky darkness. The only light came from the moon that floated through the black abyss of the heavens.  
   
When he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see Anya, Oz, Xander, and his father approaching.  
   
“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he demanded.  
   
Xander walked up to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. “You think after years of being a Scoobie, we would miss a fight like this?” Xander said.  
   
“All of you go home now!”  
   
Rupert shook his head. “There’s no way that’s going to happen, son.”  
   
“What about the Bit and Willow?” William asked.  
   
“We drew straws,” Anya offered.  
   
“We decided Willow should stay with Dawn. She is working on a protection spell now,” Oz said.  
   
William looked at his friend. He could see the mixture of relief and longing in his eyes. he could not fault Oz for how he felt. Not after what he had done…  
   
“I appreciate the backup, guys, but this thing is too big. I can’t lose any of you,” William explained.  
   
Anya glared at him. “We have no intention of fighting off Eligor. We’re just here to take care of the lesser evil things because, as you know, there are always lesser evil things involved in things like this. Besides the prophecy didn’t say we were going to die, just the Keeper. By the way where is Lizzie?” She asked, looking around.  
   
Xander stood next to his girlfriend. He loved her, but by God did she have a knack for saying the most inappropriate things.  
   
“She’s...”  
   
“Right here.”  
   
They all turned and saw Lizzie standing there holding a battle axe. When William  strode purposely to meet her, she flung the ax to the ground and punched him in the nose.  
   
“AW BLOODY HELL!” William roared, rubbing his nose.  
   
“That’s for knocking me out!” Lizzie screamed.  
   
“Lizzie what happened. Spike was supposed to get you out of here.” William said.  
   
Lizzie crossed her arms.  
   
“Unlike some people he was suddenly enlightened. William, how did you think I would feel when I woke up? Either way it would have killed me. You would be dead or the world would be ending. What the hell was going through that head of yours?” she screamed.  
   
**  
   
The others could hardly avoid listening to the argument.  
   
“He was just going to let her go?” Xander asked.  
   
Rupert closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, he was trying to save her.”  
   
“And you approve?” Oz asked.  
   
“Let’s just say I understand,” the older man said. He understood why William did what he did, and he also understood why Lizzie had come back. He thought of his beloved Jenny and the things he had been willing to do to save her life and the life of their unborn child; before he knew William was residing in his mother’s womb with his brother.  
    
Giles looked at William; the younger of the twins. The twin Jenny had always called their special gift. It wasn’t until this moment that Rupert fully understood what his wife had meant.  
   
William was their gift. He took up the fight without a moment’s hesitation and stayed so strong and kind.  
   
A torturous debate raged through him. He loved them both so much, but one of them was destined to die tonight.

 

He looked up into the black sky and took a deep, cleansing breath. A look of grim determination settled on his face.  
   
“We have to make sure that both of them are kept as safe as possible, so stand your ground,” he ordered.  
   
“But the prophecy,” Anya argued, looking around nervously.

 

  
Rupert smirked remembering his young daughter’s words. “It’s a prophecy. It doesn’t make it absolute truth. Look at Nostradamus.”  
   
There was an ominous rumble in the distance.  
   
“Besides, whatever is out there is going to have to go through me to take my kids away,” Rupert said gritting his teeth.  
   
**  
   
Lizzie and William were still arguing when they saw four robed figures approaching.  
   
“What in the hell is that?” he asked.  
   
When she closed her eyes, she could feel them. She could almost hear their thoughts. Lizzie knew right then who they were. “It’s The Order. They are here for the rising of Eligor,” she said.  
   
Before William could stop her, Lizzie picked up her axe and charged at them. Cursing, he followed close behind her with Rupert and the Scoobies hot on his heels.  
   
The battle seemed to rage forever, but finally the group of vamps was disposed of and Rupert demanded they all fall back.  
   
William grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders. “Leave now!” he pleaded.  
   
She shook her head and touched his face. “I fight with you until the end. Shoulder to Shoulder.”

 

“God! For once will you please listen to me?  
   
“You know when I died the first time in the bathroom, I felt myself slipping away, and you know what I did?” she whispered.  
   
William shook his head.  
   
“I stared at our picture the one in front of my house. You had me on your shoulders. I wanted you to be the last thing I saw. If I am going to die tonight that’s how I want it to happen. I love you William.”  
   
He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her into his arms. He smiled, allowing their love to envelope him. “Tell me again.”  
   
Lizzie looked up and into his eyes. “So greedy all of the sudden,” she teased.  
   
“I just need to hear it,” he said softly, touching her cheek as he kissed her lightly.  
   
Lizzie’s eyes softened and then put her hand on his heart. “I love you,” she whispered  
   
William’s eyes became wide with fear. His dream was unfolding before his eyes.

 

The ground shook and the earth started to crumble as a large pit opened up and fire burst out into the black night. The Scoobies came running towards the, screaming.  
   
Helplessly, William watched the whole scene unfold as he looked over Lizzie’s shoulder.  
   
“No...” he muttered, making a grab at Lizzie as the ground gave way beneath his feet. His eyes widened as a huge demon came lumbering out of the pit.  
   
Just like in his dream, it grabbed Lizzie and held her in the air by her throat…


	22. The Keeper

William watched in horror as Lizzie feet dangled in the air. She tried to pry the demon’s hand loose for her. Her demon emerged, only angering the larger demon.  
   
William saw the demon’s wrist begin to turn. “NO!!” he screamed  
   
Suddenly William heard a savage growl. Something kicked the demon on its side, causing it to drop Lizzie.  
   
“Look out, here comes Spike!”  
   
There standing in front of Eligor was his twin. Spike lit a cigarette exhaling the smoke. He pulled Lizzie behind him and glared balefully at the creature.  
   
“You lost or something, mate?” Spike said.  
   
The demon struggled back on his feet.  
   
Spike threw his cigarette into the pit then spun around and kicked him to the ground again.  
   
“This here is my town. Go start an apocalypse somewhere else. I hear Florida is lovely this time of year,” he smirked.  
   
William looked off in the distance. The Scoobies and his father were embroiled in their own battle.  
More members of The Order had emerged from the pit with Eligor, all determined to see the Keeper meet its end and allow their demon to rise to power.  
   
The demon finally regained his feet and stood snarling and growling at Spike. “You are one of us,” he said in a gravelly voice, sniffing the air.  
   
Spike circled him. “Don’t know about that. I know we’re both demons and all but at least I enjoy a nice bath everyone once and awhile.” Spike snarked.  
   
The demon lunged at him as he continued to taunt it. While it was distracted, William ran over and helped Lizzie to her feet. She was holding her throat and wincing in pain.

 

“What the hell is he doing?” she cried hoarsely.  
   
“I don’t know but get out of here now!” William begged.  
   
Lizzie grabbed his arm. “This is going to be the last time I say this. I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!”  
   
Eligor turned away from Spike. His yellow eyes zeroed in on William and Lizzie. “The Keeper,” he sneered, ignoring Spike to walk purposefully towards them.  
   
Spike hit him from behind. “Didn’t they tell you it’s rude to turn your back on someone when they are trying to kill you?” he said as he spun Eligor around.  
   
Lizzie and William heard Anya scream.  
   
“Go help her now!” Lizzie pleaded.  
   
William ran over to Anya, yanking a large vamp off of her.  
   
Lizzie ran at Eligor and Spike. She watched as a sharp claws dug into Spike’s shoulder. He howled in pain.  
   
“SPIKE!” she screamed.  
   
She bolted past William and did a flying kick, connecting with Eligor’s slimy skull. Eligor released Spike and looked over at Lizzie.  
   
“What do we have here?” he rumbled.  
   
Lizzie stood in front of him, her fist in the air.  
   
“I’m just a girl,” she said.  
   
Eligor grinned at her. “Such a pretty little thing. No wonder these two fight so hard to keep you safe. Too bad they will both have to watch you die.”  
   
Lizzie stood her ground while Spike launched himself at Eligor once more. She never once hesitated as she jumped into the fray.  
   
Both vamps fought the huge demon. When one would fall, the other would charge forward and take their place.  
   
As it was foretold Eligor seemed to be invincible. Nothing they did seemed to hurt him. They fought their hardest to keep the demon at bay, but the more they fought, the weaker they became while Eligor’s strength only increased.  
   
Spike launched himself at Eligor only to be knocked against a tree. Lizzie screamed and ran to his side. He stared up at her groggily as she lifted his shirt to check the deep gash across his chest.  
   
“He’s too strong, luv. Please run. I’m done for. Save yourself,” Spike said.  
   
“I’m staying,” she insisted, bending to kiss his lips. “Because that’s what you do when you truly love someone. You stay, no matter what.”  
   
Hearing Eligor approaching, she used her body to shield Spike’s wounded one, certain that this was it for the both of them.  
   
Suddenly an axe flew out of nowhere imbedding itself in Eligor’s chest.  
   
William jumped in the air, the force of his kick causing Eligor to take a few steps back. For a moment he looked to be gaining the upper hand. Suddenly Eligor caught him by the throat, mimicking the position he’d had Lizzie in earlier. His smile was vicious as William struggled in his grip.  
   
“Finally the Keeper,” Eligor rasped as he stared down at the Slayer and shook him like a rag doll.  
   
Lizzie gasped. “Oh my God, it was Will all along. Spike, Will is the Keeper, not me,” she muttered.  
   
Eligor held William up triumphantly as bolts of crackling white magic shot out of his eyes and into William’s. The Slayer began to convulse as the demon sucked his life force from his body.  
   
“NO! WILL!!!”  
   
Lizzie heard her scream of protest voiced from another’s lips. It was Spike. He gathered himself up and rushed Eligor, slamming into his midsection and ripping his twin from the demon’s grasp.  
   
Eligor snatched Spike up, raising him over his head to throw him into the fiery pit.  
   
Lizzie ran toward them, but William was faster. He launched himself at the demon and grabbed him by the waist. Lizzie watched in horror as Eligor began to sway.

 

William.

 

Spike.

 

All twins tumbled forward, following the demon into the fiery pit…


	23. And Death Shall Have No Dominion…

Lizzie screamed, scrambling her way to the edge of the pit. One hand was gripping the crumbling earth and she clutched at it desperately. She knew it was Spike’s hand she held and dared to peek over. While one hand held hers, the other strained to hold on to the hand of his limp and dangling twin.  
   
The Scoobies and Giles finished off the rest of the vamps and ran over as she struggled to pull their combined weight back up to solid ground. She reared back, sobbing with the effort as she pulled with all her might.

 

Giles flung himself at her as she started to slide towards the edge. He anchored her as Oz and Xander lay down on either side of them, grabbing hold of Spike and adding their efforts to Lizzie’s.  
   
Spike began to slip and Lizzie shifted into demon form as she felt her mate slipping out of her grip. Xander managed to grab Spike’s belt and with a mighty heave, the four of them pulled Spike and William out.

 

They all lay in a weak and breathless pile while Spike cradled his brother’s battered body in his arms. “I’ve got you, little brother,” Spike whispered.  
   
Rupert looked at William blood poured out of him. Eligor must have tried to hold onto William by ripping his claws into him. His back and legs were a mess of slashing cuts.  
   
The Slayer smiled weakly. “It was me. I was the Keeper,” his voice shook with effort. “Damn, did we ever screw that prophecy up, Dad.”  
   
Spike smiled down at him. “I know guess we showed ‘em, eh? Another aborted apocalypse and we are all still here.”  
   
William shook in his brother’s arms. “I saw, Spike. He showed me. I understand everything now,” he said smiling at his brother.  
   
“Don’t go yammering on now; you need to save your strength. Let’s get you home.” Spike said desperately. He could feel as brother slipping away.  
   
“I get it now,” William said, chuckling.  
   
Tears begun to spill from Spike’s eyes as Lizzie moved to sit on the other side of William.  
   
“WILL!”

 

Willow and Dawnie appeared out of nowhere. Dawn looked like she was in shock.  
   
“Will, please be strong. Fight!” Lizzie cried.  
   
William touched Lizzie’s face, his hand trembling. “I understand now why it never bothered me. I get it now,” he whispered. He looked at his brother. “You know when we were born that they had no idea I was there. I came out after you. Everyone was shocked. Mum told me. I understand now what she was trying to tell me.”  
   
William looked at his father. Rupert sunk to his knees.  
   
“I love you, Da,” he said.  
   
Rupert wept. “Son, please.”  
   
William looked at the Scoobies. “Keep kicking demon ass. Annihilate them, for justice - and for - the safety of puppies – and Christmas,” William joked, his voice rapidly weakening.  
   
Anya began to cry in Xander’s arms  
   
“Always fight that evil and when need be kill something.”  
   
Oz went to Willow as William looked up at his best friend.  
   
“Don’t forget to watch the mojo, Red,” he teased.  
   
Willow sunk to the ground, crying as she reached out to touch him.  
   
Spike shook his head. “Oh no you don’t, you nancy boy! You’re not going to die. I’ll never hear the end of it if you do. Everyone is always going on about how you’re the strong one, so be strong.” he demanded.  
   
William smiled up at his brother and gripped his arm tightly. “Spike I love you.”  
   
Spike began to shake. He pulled his brother closer in his embrace. “I…I love you too, Will. You can’t die. You’re the other half of me. The better half.”  
   
“You don’t know how true that is, Spike,” he smiled.  
   
Spike looked down at his brother. He could tell by the look in William’s eyes that he had gained some sort of higher understanding of everything that had occurred.  
   
“Mum told me, I just didn’t understand. I thought she was talking about Lizzie.”  
   
William reached out for Dawn. She took his hand, her entire body trembling as tears poured down her face.  
   
“She was talking about you, Bit.”  
   
 _Promise me you will protect her. She can’t die William. If she does everything is lost.  
_    
William looked at Lizzie and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered.  
   
Lizzie sobbed as William touched her cheek, remembering the first night they made love. The song that haunted his memory for so long filled his mind as he whispered to her.  
   
 _“From your lips, the heavens pour out  
I can't forget when we are one  
with you alone, I am free.”_  
   
Lizzie trembled as she kissed his lips. “Don’t leave me, Will,” she pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.  
   
“Never going to, luv. I promise,” he said.  
   
Lizzie looked at Spike in confusion while William simply smiled, thinking back to his mother’s words.  
   
 _Promise me you will be strong and do what you need to do when the time comes.  
_    
William looked up at Spike. He took Lizzie’s hand and linked it to Spike.  
   
“Take care of her brother?”  
   
“Until the end of the world,” Spike responded.  
   
“I know you will.” He looked at Spike. “You don’t get it yet, do you?”   
   
Spike looked at him, shaking his head.  
   
“I’m the Keeper,” William said as if that explained everything.  
   
 _Promise me you will know everything is as it should be when you have to give over the most precious thing you ever had to him.  
_    
William turned to Lizzie, remembering her vow.  
   
To be the last thing he saw…  
   
He smiled at her as he closed his eyes. Reaching up, he put his hand over his brother’s unbeating heart. The other still clasped Dawn’s.  
   
 _Promise me you will answer the call when it comes._  
   
Spike screamed out as William fell limp. He hugged his brother, sobbing in pain and agony.  
   
Suddenly, William began to feel less than solid in his arms and as Spike looked down incredulously, his brother began to disappear before his eyes. He reached out desperately but his hands came up empty.   
   
In William’s place there was an orange light surrounded by a swirling green cloud.  
   
The same orange light that engulfed Lizzie when her soul had been restored…  
   
The same green cloud that called both Spike and William to be the Slayer….  
   
The light and the cloud separated, the orange light shot into Spike with lightening speed while the green cloud hovered in the air for a moment then settled above Dawn. Slowly it engulfed her.  
   
Both Spike and Dawn fell back on the ground, gasping for breath.  
   
Lizzie sat there shocked. On the wind she heard something that she hadn’t heard since the day she met William and Spike. She looked around to see if anyone else heard it but everyone was too preoccupied taking care of Dawn and Spike. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face.  
   
She heard William’s voice whisper in her ear…  
  
“The soul takes flight to the world that is eternal. But there arriving he is sure of bliss, and forever dwells in paradise….”  



	24. Epilogue: The Gift

_Spike Giles looked around the garden. The same garden he had fallen in love with as a young boy. Everything seemed to change in the world over the years but his beloved garden stayed the same._  
   
He had forgotten most of the time just how long he had been on the earth. The only time he did was when he and Lizzie celebrated their anniversary. The anniversary of the day he brought her here for the first time and they made their vows to each other.  
   
It had not been easy at first being a souled vampire. If Lizzie had not been at his side he did not think he would have gotten through it, but somehow he did. And now, here they stood.

 

_The Guardians._  
   
It had been so long ago since that night. He and Lizzie were the only two true witnesses still walking the earth.  
   
The Watcher journals all made William sound like he was this mystical being. That he was not real. They argued that Spike should not have had a twin. Twins classically skipped a generation. Since Jenny and Janna were twins it must have been some sort of magical force that placed William in his mother’s womb.  
   
At times Spike could see the validity in their arguments. The fact that Spike and William as children could never be separated. How they were completely opposite of each other. Even in the way they accepted Lizzie’s feeling that she belonged and loved them both equally.  
   
Everything pointed back to the prophecy.  
   
William was the Keeper.  
   
The Keeper of Spike’s soul.  
   
The Keeper of the Slayer calling until  the true line was ready to receive it.  
   
Spike was never a conformist. He refused to give in to the explanations he had heard over the years. William was real. He felt his brother inside of him, at peace and happy. He felt his strength and wisdom guiding him through life, and he felt his love for the girl they both cherished.  
   
Jenny had been right. William was not just the Keeper.  
   
William was a gift…  
   
Lizzie looked up at Spike. She knew he was thinking about William, He always did when they walked in this garden. It had become their ritual when a new child was born.  
   
Instead of the happiness they usually felt. today their hearts were heavy.  
   
All these years later, they understood Jenny’s plea.  
   
It did not seem to shock anyone that Dawn was called. Somewhere in the back of everyone’s mind they had suspected that she had something to do with the Slayer line. What shocked everyone was that Dawn did not die young at the hands of some creature of the night. She died in her bed, an old lady of eighty-three.  
   
The youngest Slayer ever to be called out lived all of her predecessors; happily married to a man named Connor with a son by the name of Rupert Giles, Jr.  
   
Dawn explained had to Connor that all their offspring and the generations to come would always bear the Giles name, married or not.  
   
The Giles name became the most revered and feared name in the history of the eternal fight between good and evil.  
   
Connor accepted it just as he accepted his wife was the Slayer and their son Rupert would be a Watcher. Lizzie and Spike stayed by her side until the very end, fighting the fight and keeping her safe.  
   
When Dawn finally passed they were not surprised when the green cloud lifted out of her and found its way to Rupert Jr.’s 16 year old daughter, Joyce…  
   
The Slayer was an unstoppable force with The Guardians at her side.  
   
Joyce gave birth to Janna  
   
Janna gave birth to Jenny  
   
Jenny gave birth to Willow.  
   
Willow gave birth to Alexandra, named after Xander.  
   
Each child heard the tale of their heritage. Each understood their role. Each knowing no matter what happened to them, Spike and Lizzie would be at their side.  
   
When Willow passed Alexandra was called.  
   
After Alexandra passed her daughter Anya was called.  
   
Anya, much like her namesake, had a strange sense of humor. She too had a daughter. She retained the Giles last name, just as every generation before, but when it came time to name her daughter, she chose the name Randi, after Spike.  
   
Spike groaned but Lizzie found it amusing and sweet.  
   
Randi, not to be out done by her mother, named her daughter Oz.  
   
Oz also seemed to inherit traces of her namesake. She was a woman of few words and kept to herself, only socializing with Spike and Lizzie.  
   
Spike and Lizzie were shocked when she married and had a daughter herself that she named Elizabeth.  
   
Beautiful sweet Elizabeth.  
   
When it came time for Elizabeth to give birth, the only names that were left were William and Dawn.  
   
However it was agreed long ago that William’s name was never to be used.  
   
There was only one William.  
   
The younger Elizabeth thought long and hard about what to name her daughter. She thought of her ancestor Dawn, the first in the legacy of Giles Slayers. She had the same opinion about using Dawn that they had about using William’s name.  
   
There was only one Dawn.  
   
When Elizabeth gave birth to her daughter, a name came to her.  
   
Faith.  
   
Named after the songstress in what now sounded like a distant fairytale.  
   
When Elizabeth passed, Faith was called.  
   
She was more like Spike than any of the other girls. She resented her calling and was rash and impulsive, but Lizzie guided her through it. Finally she relented and did her duty.  
   
Too no one’s shock that Faith never married, but she did have a daughter.  
   
Everyone was shocked when they found out Faith was sick. After all these centuries there were things that modern medicine still could not cure. Faith gave birth and left the earth the same night, but before she left, she gave Lizzie and Spike one final gift.  
   
Lizzie looked down at the baby cradled in her arms. Spike pulled out a large stone with Faith’s name etched on it. He laid it next to the other stones with the names of all their beloved charges.  
   
Dawn, Joyce, Jenny, Willow, Janna, Alexandra, Anya, Randi, and Oz. Even Rupert had a stone. And now Faith. All part of the little girl that long ago came bouncing out of her mother’s jeep ready to take Sunnydale by storm.  
   
Lizzie cradled the baby in her arms. Spike held her from behind.  
   
“How do you think we are going to explain to her that we are vampires?” Lizzie asked.  
   
Spike kissed the top of his mate’s head.  
   
“We are watched their mother’s do it for centuries, luv. I think we’ll muddle through,” Spike whispered.  
   
Lizzie turned in his arms, still looking down at the baby as she marveled over all that she had been blessed with.  
   
   
She had been given so much. The perfect love of two boys, one that taught her what love was, the other that taught her how to love herself. Both were with her constantly. Guiding her giving her strength Loving her the way they had all those years ago.  
   
She had been given a chance at redemption; the opportunity to watch the world change before her eyes with a mate that was hers eternally.  
   
Their love and devotion for each other was an example to their wards, showing them what true love really meant.  
   
She had been given so many things. A chance to be a teacher, a mentor, and a fighter.  
   
And now this...

 

  
_The chance to be a mother._  
   
“She will be called one day,” Lizzie said sadly.  
   
Spike nodded. “And we will be right there to keep her safe. But for now, maybe The Powers That Be will be giving us a little break. Give us time to raise this Nibblet. Tell her about the extraordinary stock she comes from. Let her know she was her mother’s last gift to two people that cherished her.”  
   
Lizzie smiled kissing the top of the baby’s head.  
   
Faith’s gift. She had been the only Slayer Lizzie had told her secret to. The loss of her own child. That’s when Faith had known she would name her daughter Tara Elizabeth Giles.  
   
Spike wrapped his arm around his wife and looked at the bundle in her arms. They walked out of the garden shoulder to shoulder, ready for the reprieve they were granted to take care of the child before them. They feared for all the obvious things. How two vampires would raise a mortal child.  
What they would tell her. What would they do when she was called. All their fears swirled around them, but they knew that together they could conquer anything.  
   
Both of them stopped and looked at each other, a smile creeping across their faces as they kissed, both remembering Jenny Giles’s words from centuries ago..  
   
“Just have faith. Faith that this will all turn out the way it should....somehow.”  
 

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits
> 
> First to Joss for creating these characters. James Marsters and SMG for providing me the imagery with their incredible chemistry.
> 
> The Songs I Used:
> 
> Are you Gonna Be My Girl -Jet  
> Here Comes The Sun- The Beatles  
> The Dolphins Cry - Live  
> Hear You Me- Jimmy Eat World  
> Love Of My Life- Dave Matthews with Santana  
> When I’m Gone- 3 Doors Down  
> Do What You Have To Do - Sarah McLaughlin  
> The Gift - Annie Lennox  
> Smile - James Marsters  
> My Sacrifice- Creed  
> I Love You- Sarah McLaughlin  
> So Cold- Breaking Benjamin
> 
> The Poems
> 
> And Death Shall Have No Dominion - Dylan Thomas  
> Sonnet 129- William Shakespeare.
> 
> The quote used in book one Perchance To Dream Her and the last line of the chapter And Death Shall Have No Dominion by Plato.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stayed with me through this long journey!!
> 
> Bloodshedbaby for telling me to go for it and fixing all my errors so patiently.
> 
> Kari for encouraging me to continue no matter what
> 
> Mandi, Kar, and Vamps for shaking those pom poms
> 
> And most of all to my brilliant beta Spikeslovebite and Rae for everything!! This story is as much yours as it is mine!!


End file.
